Seiiki High School
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Everyone -well almost- from Inuyasha are back and in High School! Filled with demons, monks, demon slayers, shape shifters, mermaids, vampires and yes priestesses this story has it all, Join Kagome as she takes the journey to find her powers and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Ok first thing first to anyone here that is following my Miku story im not gonna be updating that for a while, mainly cause iv got major writers block (they need to invent something that stops that) and also I got an email from NaoDream asking if I could do a high school story about Inuyasha that is different to the other ones on here and so I thought _"hmmm I haven't tried a high school one before" _so I did some research (read some stories on here in other words lol) and I came up with this little story line, it may not be different from all of them (sorry) but its the best iv got, now everything may be out of whack cause this isn't really my thing (but I do love a challenge) so im sorry if characters seem OOC. Next thing I wanted to say was that a couple of peoples ages have changed like Rin is 16 same as Kagome. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo (oooo might not be a good story for those that like Kikyo) and Inuyasha are 17 where Sesshomaru is 18, with the teachers im not going to describe what EVERYONE looks like but you can always look them up (you will see what I mean later) you can find all their pics on Google. Now last thing is the different types of righting; now most will know that _this righting is thought_ but in this story it's a little different.

**_Bold and Italic are flash back_**

_Italic WITHOUT these "" marks is Kagome's own narration_

_Italic WITH these "" is a thought_

And just normal righting like so is like my own narration, pretty much things like who said what and when they move around, boring stuff really.

I don't have anything for just plain bold yet but if I use it I will be sure to let everyone know, now enough babbling and on with the story! Oh I forgot something... I will be following my old time table from when i was in school but I'll stick to the proper Japanese seasons and stuff and I'm pretty sure that's it... I know there was something else but for the life of me I can't remember oh well cant be TO importent then, if you have any questions feel free to aske me and please review =)

* * *

"_**Class we have a new student today, this is Kagome Higurashi, I trust you will all make her feel welcome" the teacher said to the class**_

_**In front of the teacher stood a girl with chocolate eyes and long raven hair, she was wearing the familiar school uniform with the blue skirt and white shirt as well as the blue tie.**_

"_**Kagome why don't you take a seat next to Rin"**_

_**The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to a girl with big brown eyes and long black hair with a small part tied up on her right, Kagome walked nervously towards the girl and sat down in the empty seat.**_

"_**Hello Kagome" she smiled friendly**_

"_**Hi"**_

"_**Welcome to Seiiki middle school.**_

_That was 4 years ago, my first day attending this strange school, it was also the first day I met my best friend Rin._

"Did you hear about the new students?" Rin asked

"Why are you so excited? They won't even be in our class..." I sighed

_Even though Rin was my best friend I could never understand how she got so excited over things like this, sure I was interested in what type of people these new students would be but I wasn't going to go around trying to stalk them._

"I heard that their not even human!"

"More demons?"

_It wasn't unusual to get demons in this school; in fact I wouldn't be surprised if more then half the students were demons. You see this school is different to others in Japan, it was a school for demons or humans that had a special power, there were even demon slayers, demons didn't like them much but for as long as iv been here there haven't been any MAJOR problems. I guess your wondering what I am, well I'm not a demon nor am I a demon slayer, I don't even have any special kind of powers! Nope I'm just a normal, average 16 year old human girl._

"That's what I heard anyway"

_Rin was the only other plain human girl that went to this school, she had been going here since preschool but me, I only got enrolled in elementary school. I never did understand why and no one could explain it to me, if it wasn't for Rin I wouldn't have lasted the first week here._

Kagome was about to argue Rin's source of information when the bell rang, they both ran off to homeroom making it just in time for the second bell to ring.

"Made it" Kagome panted falling into her seat

"Knew we would" Rin smiled sitting down

"How do you always have so much energy?" Kagome question still out of breath

"It's a gift" she smirked

"Attention students, come up here as I call your names to receive your time tables" Mr. Ryura called out "Yura... Enju... Botan... Momiji... Rin... Kagome"

Kagome and Rin both stood and went to the front of the class to collect their time tables, once they had them they returned to their seats.

"What classes do you have?" Rin asked leaning closer

"Maths, History, Sport, Science, Economics, Literature, and ESL"

"I have Maths, Drama, Sport, Literature, Science, Art, and Cooking"

"Only two classes together?"

"Looks that way.." Rin sighed

"Well we still have home room together and we can still hang out at lunch and recess"

"That's true!" Rin chirped

They talked for another few minutes until the bell rang, not needing to move Rin and Kagome got themselves settled in their seats for maths. Once maths was over they waved goodbye and went their separate ways, Kagome made her way to her history class when someone bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going!" they shouted at her

"Me? You're the one that should watch it!" Kagome shouted back

They both glared at each other until the next bell rang then ran off in different directions.

"_Who does that guy think he is yelling at me like that!" _

Kagome sat down in a spot at the back of the class away from everyone else, she liked sitting on her own where no one could disturb her but that was all about to change.

"For the first semester we will be working with the second years" Mrs Shunran said standing behind her desk "you will all be given a partner and..."

_A series of groans could be heard from around the room, no one was too happy about being given partners, I didn't really care, it was all the same to me. I would have rather worked alone, I didn't really get along with many people in our school with me being human and all, I don't know how Rin manages to fit in so well when she is the same as me._

There was a nock on the door, the teacher walked over to it and opened it then welcomed all the second year students into the room.

"Ok once you have your partner you can start your project"

Kagome looked at the students lined in front of her; she recognized a couple of them and even knew some.

"_Maybe ill get paired with Sango, that wouldn't be so bad" _Kagome thought hopeful

_I had met Sango on my second or third day here, I was being picked on by some older girls and Sango came and stood up for me, even though she is a year older then me we are still great friends, she always looks out for me._

"Yuki and Ichigo...Sango and Kish..."

"Looks like were not going to be together but don't worry I will be thinking about you" Kish smirked standing

Ichigo glared at Kish as he walked away from her, Sango walked down the isle past Kagome's desk and gave her a disappointed look, Kagome smiled at her with a 'oh well' look.

"_I wonder who I will get partnered with"_

Kagome looked at the people lined up, the only ones left that she knew was Koga and she didn't want to be paired with him.

"...Kagome and Inuyasha"

"_Inu who?"_ Kagome thought looking at the teacher

Kagome watched as a boy with long silver hair walked out from behind the other students, he was wearing the school uniform, black pants white shirt with the blue tie, he had the first two buttons undone and his tie wasn't on properly. As he walked into view more Kagome noticed that he had dog ears on his head and the sudden urge to touch them washed over her.

"Stuck with a human" he grumbled sitting next to me

"_Wait... this is..."_

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha shooting daggers at the back of his head, Inuyasha turned around and looked at the girl who was glaring at him.

"What's your problem" he snapped

"YOU!" Kagome hissed "you're the one from the hallway"

"So what if I am, what are you going to do about it human" he said stretching out the last word

Kagome was about to say something when the teacher cut her off.

"Ok class you all know your assignment so get to work, you may go outside if you wish but don't even think about messing around" Mrs. Shunran threatened

Inuyasha stood from the desk and started to walk away; Kagome quickly grabbed her things and ran after him.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"Outside"

"_Why did I have to get stuck with him, I would koga then this jerk"_

"HEY KAGOME!" Rin called out

Rin came bouncing up to Kagome wearing a bright red dress that was way to nig for her.

"Rin? What's going on?"

"Oh were doing a short play and I'm the lady of the castle"

"You look nice" Kagome chuckled"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was following Inuyasha..." Kagome said looking around her _"where did he go?"_

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"He's this second year demon I have to work with"

"Is he one of the new students? I heard that they were demons so it would fit the description"

"I don't know Rin; I only just met the jerk"

"You only just met him and you're calling him a jerk?"

"He is the most obnoxious person I have EVER met, like just now he just walked away from me when were MEANT to be working together" Kagome shouted

"Is that him there?" Rin asked pointing behind Kagome

She turned to where Rin was pointing and saw a figure in the distance crouching in a tree.

"How did you even see him?"

"It's a gift I have" Rin smiled bouncing away

"Are you going to come down from there?" Kagome called up to Inuyasha

No response came; Inuyasha just continued to lie in the tree with his back facing Kagome.

"_It's going to be a long day..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?"

"I was asking around about the new kids" Rin said sitting down

"I could have told you about one of them" Sango said

"What!" Rin groaned "why didn't you tell me sooner, I've been running around trying to find out and you knew all along"

"Well what did you find out anyway?" Kagome asked trying to cheer the girl up

"not much really... one of them is 17 and the other is 18, they have long silver hair but one of them is a half demon, people think they might be brothers or something, their names are Inu something and Sessh something... I don't remember"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with a hateful tone

"He's in my homeroom and I have a couple of classes with him"

"He's my stupid History partner"

This time it was Kagome's turn to lay her head on the table.

"Ohhh, yeah that makes sense" Rin smirked "that was the guy you were chasing after"

"I wasn't chasing him! I was TRYING to get our work done" Kagome snapped

"So what was he like? All the girls say he's really hot and Kikyo..."

_My hands clenched at the sound of her name, for as long as I have been here Kikyo and I have been in a never ending war with each other. I didn't know what I could have done to her but she had made it her mission to make every day here hell but this time it seemed she was going after someone else._

"She was eyeing him off the second he walked into the room" Sango finished "it was disgusting really"

"She can have him; I think they would make a great pair" Kagome smirked "the jerk and little miss perfect"

"Wow what did Inuyasha do to you?" Sango asked

"Yeah did we miss something? Wait you haven't met him before have you! Why wouldn't you tell me this! What's his brother like? Did you meet him to?"

"Rin calm down" Kagome chuckled "I only met Inuyasha today and I don't know anything about his brother"

"Oh that's a shame" Rin pouted

"Why don't you just ask your 'sources' about him?" Sango asked "you know he's a third year so it shouldn't be too hard"

"I only know one person in the third year and they left!"

"Oh yeah, Munto right? Didn't he have to go back to his kingdom?" Sango asked

"Yeah..." Rin sighed

"But what about Karen and Noel? Weren't they in your music class?" Kagome asked

"I don't have music this year" Rin pouted once again

"Why don't you just go find them then?" Sango chuckled

"Oh yeah!" Rin cheered "ill go find them at lunch, they should be in the music room..."

"Come on Rin we have sport now" Kagome chuckled

"Ill see you guys at lunch" Sango called out

"Cya Sango" Rin shouted waving her arms around

"How do you always have so much energy?"

"I don't know... gran says it's because I'm a child at heart"

"Doesn't she also say you need to grow up?"

"Well yeah but I like the first one better"

"Come on then little Rin"

"They need to think of some better sport uniforms don't you think?" Rin asked putting her navy shorts on

"It's not that bad" I answered pulling the whist shirt over my head

"Come on ladies get a move on!" the teacher shouted outside

"I heard that the high school sport teacher is ruthless" Rin whispered

"Rin you shouldn't believe everything you hear"

"Ok girls welcome to health and phys ED, I'm Miss. Amulet Heart but you can just call me Miss. Heart" the teacher said walking in front of everyone

"Now why can't we have a uniform like that?" Rin asked hinting at the teacher

"I hardly call that a uniform" Kagome whispered back

_After sport I chanced back into my light blue school skirt and my white long sleeve shirt with the light blue vest over top, Rin had gotten changed in seconds and was running out to find the twins leaving me to walk on my own to our table. As I was walking there I noticed that there was a guy leaning on the table talking to Sango, I stopped walking and waited for a bit. I was always cautious about new people; I had never really been accepted so I learnt to just stay away from others. I saw Sango stand with her eye twitching; she grabbed out a book and hit the guy on the head then sat back down ignoring him._

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome spun around at the sound of the guy's voice and saw koga standing right behind her with his two friends behind him.

"Koga you scared me"

_Koga was a wolf demon that I had met in my second year of middle school, I didn't quiet understand why he used to talk to me but he seemed to always appear out of thin air asking me to be his. I used to be scared of him but after a while I figured he was harmless and just ignored him when he would say things like that._

"Sorry baby didn't mean to scare you" he said lowering his voice moving in closer "Here let me make it all better"

"KOGA!" a girl shouted

Koga froze in place and moved away from Kagome, storming up behind him was Ayame clenching her books in her hands.

_Ayame was Koga's girlfriend, they had started going out sometime over school break, I didn't really know her that well, all I really did know was that she was also a wolf demon and she was in a couple of my classes back in middle school._

"Catch you later Kagome" he said before running off

"You come back here!" Ayame shouted after him

Kagome turned her attention back to Sango and found that the guy had was now laying on the floor passed out by the looks of things, with caution she walked over to the table.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long?"

"Oh I umm ran into koga"

"That sleazy wolf? Is he giving you trouble again?"

"Its fine Sango... so ummm who is... who is that?"

"Who?"

"The guy... on the floor"

"Oh him, just a perverted monk"

"A monk?"

"Yeah, oi monk you awake yet?"

_I looked at the ground and saw the monks hand moving, I couldn't see where it was moving to but I just guessed he was going to pull himself up that was until I heard Sango scream._

"Why you" she threatened "touch me again monk and you will loose your hand!"

Miroku quickly removed his hand from Sango's body and stood to his feet, he dusted off his uniform, while he was doing this he noticed kagome sitting there.

"Why hello pretty lady, won't you go out with me?"

"Wha... what"

"_What type of monk is this guy!"_

"Monk leave her alone"

"Jealous my dear Sango, don't worry there's enough of me to go around"

"Monk!" Sango hissed "what did I say about touching me"

"I shall take my leave now" he said before running off

"Who was that guy?"

"His names Miroku, he's just some pervert in my class but don't worry he is harmless... well nothing a good beating wouldn't fix anyway"

"Hey guys" Rin sighed sitting down

"What's up Rin? Thought you were going to talk to Karen and noel" Sango said

"Yeah I did"

"What did they say then?"

"Not much" she sighed again "all they said was he is extremely handsome but he refuses to talk to anyone, they don't know a thing about him!"

"Well at least you're not stalking him" Kagome said pulling out her lunch

"Stalking him..." Rin mumbled

"Oh no, Rin don't even think about it!" Kagome snapped

"Kagome's right Rin, he's a demon"

"So? It's not like he would kill me"

"Rin I don..."

Kagome had tried to talk Rin out of what ever she was thinking but it was too late, Rin was nothing more then a small dot in the distance now.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I wonder where he would be"_ Rin wondered walking around the school

"Now what would a pretty lady like yourself be doing here?" a smooth voice said behind her

"I'm looking for Sess... damn still can't remember his name" she mumbled out the last part

"Why would you want that demon when I'm here?"

"Let me guess, your Shigure?"

"My my what a power you must have"

"Only power I have is one of knowledge" she said turning around "Karen and Noel have told me about you"

"You know the twins? You must be something special"

"yes, they came to the middle school music class once, nothing special I just don't drool over them" she smirked "now can you tell me where Sessh is or not?"

"May I know the pretty ladies name first?" he asked grabbing Rin's hand

"My name is Rin, now have you see him or not?"

"Ahh Rin, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"_I'm getting no where with him"_

"HEY leave her alone Shigure!" a girl shouted

"Miss Yumemi, I didn't realise you were still here"

"_Why is that name familiar..."_

"Just because Munto left doesn't mean I did, now why don't you run along?"

Shigure let out a deep sigh and allowed Rin's hand to fall from his own then walked off.

"_This must be Munto's fiancé"_

"Hello I'm Rin, it's nice to met you" she said with a small bow

"Hello Rin, I'm Yumemi"

"Would you be able to help me?"

"Of course"

"I was trying to find the new third year student but I can't find him anywhere"

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why would you want to find him?"

"Oh well I have ummm business with him"

"Well last I saw he was out on the oval"

"Thankyou" Rin called out running off

"_Lord Sesshomaru... so he's a lord huh"_

It didn't take Rin long to reach the oval and even less time to find the one she was looking for, Sesshomaru was sitting on the grass leaning on a tree far from everyone else. Rin started to slowly walk closer to him; once she was only a few meters away she sat down on the grass and pretended to be watching the boys play sport. After a few minutes Sesshomaru stood up and walked off with Rin following behind him trying not to be noticed, he walked around the school building where no one was then stopped and turned to face Rin who was hiding behind a tree.

"I know you are there, why do you follow this Sesshomaru?"

"Oh ummm hi" Rin chuckled nervously

"Answer me!" he growled

Even though most people would of ran away scared from Sesshomaru Rin couldn't help but find herself drawn to him, she knew he could kill her but she also knew he wouldn't. Coming out of her hiding place she walked up to him then bowed slightly.

"I only wished to find out about you"

"You are not in any of my classes"

"No, I'm only a first year" Rin said standing straight

"You are brave to approach me alone"

"Why?" she asked innocently

"Do you not realise I could kill you with one flick of my wrist?"

"Well yeah but you wont"

"What makes you say such a thing?"

"I don't know... I just don't think you would hurt me" Rin smiled her famous childish smile

Sesshomaru huffed then started to walk away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out

He stopped walking but didn't turn to face her.

"Will I... will I get... what I mean is... can I see you again!" Rin shouted the last part out and closed her eyes

"_This girl wishes to see me again, what type of human is this"_

"No" he said coldly walking away

Rin didn't understand why but her heart started to sink slightly at his rejection, tears even started to form in her eyes making Sesshomaru stop once more in confusion.

"_Why does she cry?"_

"Human, what is your name?"

"It's Rin" she chocked out

"Come Rin"

Rin looked up from the ground with wide eyes, did she really hear correctly? Had Sesshomaru really invited her along? Not being able to stop herself she obediently chassed after Sesshomaru until she was walking by his side. He looked down at her with a cold expressionless face; Rin flashed a bright smile up at him and continued to walk by his side.

"What happened to you today?" Kagome asked

"What do you mean?"

"At lunch today! You didn't come back, we were worried about you!" Kagome shouted

"Oh well I was with Lord Sesshomaru" Rin smiled

"I don't like this" Sango said

"What?"

"You, being with that demon!" Kagome shouted once more

"He wouldn't hurt me, besides under the cold expressions he is actually... sweet" she sighed

Kagome and Sango looked at each other with worry.

"You don't think Rin?" Kagome whispered

"It's written all over her face" Sango whispered back

"But why does it have to be with a demon!"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Rin asked turning around walking backwards

"Nothing" they both said

"I know you guys are worried about me but you don't have to be"

Kagome and Sango were busy looking at each other with worry and Rin was walking backwards so no one saw who she was about to walk into. Rin walked into something and started to loose her balance and fall when arms caught her just before she hit the ground, Kagome and Sango couldn't believe that the one standing before them would really save Rin from tripping.

"You should be more careful" Sesshomaru said setting Rin up straight

"Ahh thanks" Rin blushed

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked coldly

"I was walking to my car" he stated

"You have a car?" Rin asked excited

Sesshomaru gave her a look that made her think that may have been a stupid question.

"It was just a question" she pouted

"Your Inuyasha's brother right?" Kagome asked

"Half brother" Sesshomaru growled "and I will not be associated with a half breed like him"

"_Yep both arrogant"_

"Why does it matter if he is a half demon?" Rin asked

"Half breed such as Inuyasha do not belong in this world, they will never be accepted by the demon community nor the human society" he explained

"_Inuyasha... is that why you never talk... Growing up knowing this..."_

"You, human, do you feel sorry for the half breed"

"I have a name" Kagome snapped

"He does not need your sympathy"

"I don't feel anything for that jerk! Especially sympathy!" she shouted

"_But I know what its like to no belong"_

"Well speak of the half breed"

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?"

"That is none of your business"

_Even though they were brothers it didn't seem much like they like each other, I looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and my heart sunk, to see siblings fighting like this it just wasn't right. _

"Hey Sango, Rin, ill see you tomorrow ok"

"You don't want a lift?" Sango offered

"No, I feel like walking"

"Bye Kagome" both girls said

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted

"What do you want human!"

"We have a project to do so you're coming with me" she glared taking his hand

Inuyasha was stunned by the feel of Kagome's hand holding his own and allowed her to drag him off.

* * *

I forgot to say this in the first chapter... i think oh i dont know anymore lol anyway im using characters from other animes as well if you go on to my profile and find the link for My Fan Fiction Photos/Drawings Website (it's about half way down) you can see all the characters that i have or am going to use in this story, oh once your in the site just gotta click on pics then find the albums for Seiiki High School. One more thing for anyone who is wondering why i choose Seiiki for the school's name is cause it means Sanctuary in english and i thought that would be fitting for a place where demons and priestess (and all the othe types of peope in that school) can go to learn and be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha shouted ripping his hand away from Kagome

"Do you want to come to my house?"

"What! Are you mad?"

"I mean to study... for history"

"You have lost it" he mumbled

"Thanks to you we didn't get any work done I was just trying to catch up on what YOU made us miss!" Kagome shouted stepping forwards

"Why would I go to a stupid human's house to do a stupid project?"

"Because..." Kagome sighed calming down "because I want to get to know you better"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to that, he wasn't expecting Kagome to say anything like that to him.

"Why would you want to do that" he huffed

"Because you're my partner silly" she smiled reaching out her hand

_I couldn't help but think that maybe there was a reason that we were paired together, maybe I was just being paranoid but there was something about this guy that I couldn't quite place, sure he was rude and annoying and NEVER listen to anything anyone said but I felt there was more under that, much more._

Inuyasha grumbled and walked pass kagome, with a smile on her face kagome walked next to him and headed back towards her home.

"Well here we are" Kagome sighed

"You live here?"

"Yeah, this shrine has been apart of my family for generations, it's full of history so we should be able to find something of use here"

"Welcome home sis" a young boy called from the top of the steps

"Hello Sota" Kagome called back walking up the steps

"Who's that?"

"My kid brother... I should probably warn you he kind of has this fixation with demons so he might cling to you a bit"

"Who's that sis?"

"Sota manners, this is Inuyasha he's from my school"

"Is he a... A demon?"

"He's a half demon"

Inuyasha cringed at the words but Kagome didn't notice and continued to talk to her brother.

"Inuyasha want to play with me?" Sota asked with big eyes

"Uhh later maybe"

"_This kid doesn't care that I'm a half demon... trust a human to be so foolish"_

"We have some work to do Sota, well see you later ok"

Kagome led Inuyasha into one of the many storage sheds; she dropped her bag at the door then started to look through some boxes.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked leaning on the door frame

"Looking for something"

"What?"

"It's something that has been passed down... it's a jewel or something" she muttered

Inuyasha dropped his bag on the ground and started to look as well, he came across a necklace with some kind of purple beads on it and fangs.

"Hey what's this?" he asked holding it up

"Oh... umm... I'm not to sure"

Kagome reached out to touch the necklace but the second she did it started to glow then one by one the beads started to fly around until the settled around Inuyasha's neck.

"Get this thing off me!" Inuyasha shouted pulling at the beads

"I don't know how!"

"What do you mean you don't know!" he growled

"Just... just calm down"

"Calm down! This stupid thing is stuck!"

"Just sit dow..."

Kagome didn't have the chance to finish that sentence, the second she said sit Inuyasha went slamming into the ground.

"_What's going on!"_

"Those are the beads of subjugation, only the priestess that put them on can remove them" Kaede explained

"In fact they look a lot like the ones I have in storage around here"

"Actually grandpa... those are the ones you have in storage"

"Well take them off then! Inuyasha shouted

"I cant I'm not a priestess!"

"Kagome you put them on him?" her mother asked

"I didn't mean to, I just touched them then they flew around and next thing I knew there on his neck!"

"That is a problem then"

"What do you mean Kaede? Cant you take them off?"

"No I can't, only the priestess that placed them can remove them and since that was you..."

"But I don't have any priestess powers" Kagome whined

"So you're saying they can never come off!"

"No... Not unti..."

"This is all your fault human!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome

"My fault? If you weren't so pathetic I wouldn't have even brought you home!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Pa..the..tic" Kagome shouted slowly

"Why you" he growled

"SIT!" she shouted storming to her room

"_Stupid Inuyasha, this is all entirely his fault!"_

"Oh dear..." Kaede sighed

"Should we tell her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"No, it will do no good"

"But this proves she has powers"

"Yes, it's what we have all feared; Kagome is indeed the girl that will bring destruction to this world"

"What do we do about him?" she asked looking at the passed out Inuyasha

"Yes that is a problem... but if the legend is true then he is the one that will save Kagome"

"_Who does that jerk think he is, maybe I should ask the teacher for a new partner..."_

"Kagome?"

"Come in mum"

"Kagome your friend is still downstairs"

"Tell him to leave; I don't want anything to do with him"

"Don't you want to apologize to him?"

"I have nothing to apologize for"

"Oh no, of course you don't" he mother smirked walking out of the room

"_I don't have to apologize to that... that... that thing! But I did say some mean things to him..."_ Kagome thought with a sigh _"fine ill apologize to him"_

"Where'd he go?"

"He left a few seconds ago"

Kagome ran outside and saw Inuyasha walking down the steps.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" she shouted running after him

"What do you want" he growled

"I just... wante... wanted... t.." Kagome said trying to catch her breath

"Spit it out already!" he snapped

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said you were pathetic, I'm sorry"

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me ok so just leave me alone"

"Ki... Kikyo"

"What?"

"Kikyo... she can probably help you" Kagome mumbled under her breath

"That old lady said only you can take them off"

"Yeah but since I'm not a priestess I can't ok so Kikyo might be able to" she shouted running up the stairs

"_Kikyo is the one with all the power, I'm just a human girl, nothing more"_

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to post just been busy lol anyway this is a chap just for inuyasha and kagome and when the whole story starts to unfold, i have noticed that some of my chaps seemed to be focousing on Sesshomaru and Rin, just wanted everyone to know that it was not intentanual, im just so used to writing for them two that well i just started wrighting for them two lol but ill try to keep it to inuyasha and kagome cant make any promises tho cause i think the next chapter might be about RxS... i dunno lol but yeah as the story gets on there will be more kagome and Inuyasha. Oh and to make up for the lack of posting i have posted two chaps just for everyone who has been waiting =D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome are you ok?" Rin asked over the phone

"Yeah... I'm fine"

"You don't sound fine"

"It's just.. I think I'm getting a cold"

"Oh no"

"I won't be going to school tomorrow" Kagome sighed with a heavy heart

"_How could I possible go to school, once it gets out that Kikyo had to fix my mistake..."_

Kagome couldn't even finish that thought, it was too much. Kikyo had always been saying that one day Kagome will over step her place and she will have to go in and clean up after her, she had never believed her until now.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

"Oh sorry Rin... umm I was wondering something..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you... do you think Kikyo is better then me?"

"WHAT! What kind of question is that, of course she isn't" Rin shouted

"But she has powers and I don't, I don't even belong at that school!"

"Powers aren't everything you know, it's what makes your soul that matters and as for belonging there well its high school none of us belong"

_I couldn't help but smile at that, Rin had always had a way of making things better. Sometimes I would believe she really did have a power but no matter how hard I tried I could never find any really proof, Rin had always told me that the only reason she was in that school was because Kaede was once the top priestess there. Kaede is Rin's grandmother, her parents had died when she was only a baby leaving her in the care of her grandmother. Rin didn't mind living with her, she had lots of fun but then Rin never seemed to mind anything, it was like nothing could bring her down._

"Is that what this is about? What did she do to you now? Do you want me to yell at her cause I will you know I will"

"It's nothing..."

"You can tell me"

"It's just the cold messing with me, I'm fine... well ill see you later Rin"

"Yeah ok... bye Kagome"

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed at home" Rin explained walking into the school

"Maybe we should see her after school"

"Yeah, that should make her feel better" Rin cheered running down the hall "see you at recess"

"_She is impossible to figure out" _Sango thought shaking her head

Sango continued to walk down the hall until she came to her homeroom, she opened the door and walked in to the madness that was class 2-C. Rina, Hanon and Luchia were sitting on there desk singing a song, Inuyasha was standing around Kikyo and Miroku was trying to feel up Yuki.

"_That's not going to go well"_ Sango thought with a sigh

Just as Sango had said that there was a shriek, she sighed and walked passed Miroku who was passed on the floor with Zero on top of him.

"Kiryuu try not to kill him" Kaname said

"Back of Kuran!" he snapped

Sango sat down at her desk at watched as the two started to fight yet again, while they were fighting Miroku had managed to slip away and move to his next target.

"Touch me monk and I will kill you" Sango growled

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm a demon slayer, I'm trained to know when there is danger around me" she said turning to face Miroku "so what's going on with those two?"

"What Kaname and Zero? There always like that" he said sitting in his desk

"No I meant Inuyasha and Kikyo, it looks serious"

"I don't know, he came into the class and went straight over to Kikyo, since then she has been muttering spells"

"What kind of spells?"

"Oh just ones to remove a pervious enchantment"

"You don't think someone put an enchantment on Inuyasha do you?"

"Maybe" he shrugged

"Ok class settle down" Miss. Aono said walking into the room

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Rin asked leaning out of the window

"I've got a free period, what do you have?"

"Cooking... hey tell me does this teacher look familiar to you?"

Rin moved away from the window so Sango could see the teacher, the teacher had pink hair tied in pigtails with a green clover on the left, she wore a puffy green dress with a cream apron over it and cream gloves with a necklace in the shape of a green lock.

"Not really..."

"Don't you think she looks like Miss. Heart?"

"Well sure Miss. Heart does have pink hair as well and a necklace that is kind of the same... maybe their sisters" Sango shrugged

"Or maybe there the same people"

"I don't know Rin, Miss. Heart doesn't seem like the cooking type"

"Rin, would you please pay attention"

"Opps gotta go, ill see you at recess ok"

Before Sango could answer her Rin had closed the window and was sitting back in her chair facing the teacher, Sango shook her head and continued to walk around the school until recess.

"Dear Sango, all alone are we?"

"What do you want Miroku?" she sighed

"I was wondering where the fair Kagome is today, she wasn't in ESL"

"You're in one of her classes?"

"Yes, in fact the ESL class was so low that we have third years there"

"Wow, guess not many people are interested in learning English"

"Yes it would seem that way, most of the people in that class are monks in training but there is a demon there this year"

"So? There are demons all over the school" she yawned board

"Yes but this demon is one Sesshomaru"

"What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked jumping to her seat

"He is in my ESL class"

"Kagome has that class"

"Yes she was meant to be there today..."

"She wasn't feeling well so she stayed home today" Sango answered

"Well tell her get well soon" Miroku called out walking away

"Soooo, what was he saying about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked trying to be casual

"Why are you calling him Lord?"

"Because... I don't know really" she shrugged with a smile

"You are way to easy going"

"What do you have next?" Rin asked ignoring Sango

"Defence training"

"Oooo that sounds fun!" Rin beamed

"Not really, I have to practice things father taught me years ago"

"At least you get to be outside, I only have maths, and it's so boring I find it hard to stay awake"

Sango didn't know what to say to that so she just shook her head when something caught her attention.

"Hey isn't that Sesshomaru? I wonder who's that girl he's talking to is..."

"Girl? What girl?" Rin panicked

"Right there see" Sango said pointing behind Rin

Rin spun around and saw Sesshomaru leaning against a wall with a girl she couldn't quiet make out standing next to him.

"_Who could that be?" _Rin wondered

Rin was to busy trying to figure out who that girl was that she didn't even hear the bell ring, it wasn't until Sango tapped her on the shoulder that she came back to the world.

"Ill be a bit late for lunch, training always runs into lunch will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah ill be fine"

"_I have something to do anyway"_ she thought with a smirk

"Oh and Rin, don't even think about following around that girl"

"I wasn't"

"Sure you weren't, you know why don't you just ask him it would be easier" Sango said without much thought


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! This chap is a Sesshy and Rin one.**

"_How do I ask him.. He probably doesn't even remember me" _Rin thought moving closer to Sesshomaru

"Hello Rin"

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot on the grass, even though his eyes were closed Rin still found herself bowing out of respect.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru"

"Do you want something?" he asked opening his eyes

"Oh well I was..."

"_Come on you can do this; it's just like asking any other question to any other person"_

"I was wondering who that girl was you were talking to at recess" Rin asked standing up straight

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because it's my duty to know these things"

"Your duty?"

"Yes, if anyone wants to find out about someone I'm the one they call" Rin said rather proud

"I wouldn't want to rob you of your duty" he said standing

"So who was she then?"

"Let's see how good you are at 'your duty'" he said walking past her

Rin headed to the table to wait for Sango but she got distracted along the way.

"She said you could take it off!" someone shouted

"That idiot, playing around with things she doesn't understand" a girl grumbled

"_That sounds like Kikyo"_

Rin crept closer to the open window and slowly looked inside; she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing alone in a classroom. Inuyasha looked really made about something but Rin couldn't see what it was, as Inuyasha stormed around the room Rin managed to catch a glimpse of something around his neck.

"Can you take it off or not!" Inuyasha demanded

"Of course I can" Kikyo snapped "once the enchantment is gone the beads will just fall off, I merely need to find the right one"

"_Enchanted beads? He didn't have them yesterday did he?"_

"Rin?"

Rin jumped and fell backwards landing on the hard path; she looked up towards the sky and saw Sango standing over her wearing her demon slayer outfit.

"Hi Sango"

"What were you doing?"

"I was just waiting for you"

"By spying on people? Who were you spying on this time?"

"Kikyo and Inuyasha" Rin said pulling herself up "someone put enchanted beads on Inuyasha and Kikyo is trying to remove them"

"That's why she was casting spells to remove enchantments" Sango said out loud

"What! You knew about this and didn't tell me!"

"I only knew Kikyo was casting spells in class that all, I didn't know what for"

"Oh"

"Come on Rin, iv got to get changed"

"Hey Sango, what are enchanted beads anyway?" Rin asked as Sango got changed

"I don't know" she called from the changing room "but we could... I can't believe I'm saying this but we could ask Miroku"

"That's a great idea! Come on Sango hurry up and change, time is running out!"

"Well well what brings you fine ladies here?" Miroku asked

"We have a question for you monk"

"Now Sango I'm flattered but I'm not ready to settle for one girl yet" he said with a smirk

There was giggles coming from all the girls around him, Sango blushed slightly but kept her composer and continued to glare at him.

"Do you know what enchanted beads are?" Rin asked stepping in

"Enchanted beads? Well that's easy; they are mealy beads with an enchantment on them"

"What type of enchantment? What do they do" Rin asked eager

"I can't tell you that unless I see the beads that have been enchanted"

"To see them you will have to come with us"

"Rin what are you doing?" Sango whispered

"Improvising" she whispered

"Why don't you just bring them here?"

"Because we don't know what kind of power they could hold, to bring them here could put everyone in danger that's why we sought out you to help us"

"Hmmm I see, well lets not waste time then"

"What are you planning on doing now?" Sango asked in a whisper

"I'm going to go on ahead and lure Kikyo out of that room then you take Miroku in and find out what's going on ok?" Rin asked quietly

"But how are you going to get Kikyo out?"

"I'm going to go on ahead to make sure no one is around ok" Rin called out running off

"This isn't some plan to get me alone with you now is it Sango dear?" Miroku asked leaning behind Sango

"Keep your hands to yourself monk or ill break them" Sango threatened

Sango and Miroku continued to walk in silence the rest of the way until she came to the classroom; she opened the door and walked in closing it behind Miroku.

"What took youse so long?" Rin asked sitting on the table

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked confused

"Go on, show him" Rin urged

With a few grumbles and complaints Inuyasha finally pulled the beads from his shirt and showed Miroku.

"These are the enchanted beads?"

"Yep"

"The small human said you can help" Inuyasha grumbled

"Hey I'm not that small" she pouted

"Do you know the name of these?"

"Yeah some old hag called them the beads of subjugation"

"Oh dear"

"What is it?" Sango asked

"Well if what I know about these is true only the one that placed these upon you can take them off"

"Did Kikyo put them on you? Why would she do that, I knew she wasn't nice to others but that seems a bit much even for her. What do the beads do anyway?" Rin asked all at once

"When the one who placed them says the command it will tame the others soul" Miroku explained

"So tell us Inuyasha who put them on you?"

"It was your stupid friend!" he shouted "that useless human"

Sango's head snapped towards Rin and glared at her slightly.

"What? It wasn't me I swear it, wait you don't mean Kagome do you?"

"Yeah that one"

"But Kagome has no powers she couldn't do something like this" Miroku said

"What are you guys on about! She put these on me so she must" Inuyasha shouted annoyed

"No, she doesn't" Sango sighed

"Kagome is just a normal human with no abilities"

"_Could it be that Kagome could understand how I feel? How it feels to not belong"_ Inuyasha wondered _"why is she even in this school"_

The bell rang leaving everyone to go there separate ways, Rin headed towards her drama class with a new mystery buzzing around her head.

"How is your duty going?" Sesshomaru asked blocking Rin's path

"Huh?"

Rin looked up at him confused, with everything else that had happened she had completely forgotten about her other mystery.

"How about I give you a clue"

"I don't need clues, I can figure things out for myself" Rin stated feeling a little insulted

"Very well, but don't feel down when you can't figure it out"

Rin walked away from Sesshomaru slightly annoyed that he didn't think she could do it even if she didn't remember what she was meant do be figuring out yet.

"_What could it be?"_

"Ok class settle down, now today were going to continue on from yesterday, group one and two because you have already presented your plays feel free to help others or just talk" the teacher said

Rin looked up at the teacher, she had long silver hair that reminded her of Sesshomaru, she even had the same kind of markings on her face.

"_Why didn't I see it before!"_ she shouted in her head

"Miss, can I ask you a question?" Rin asked politely

"Of course dear"

"Do you know Lord Sesshomaru by any chance?"

"Yes, he's my son"

"_Her son! But she looks so young!"_

"How do you know of my dear Sesshy?'

"Oh well were friends, well not really we only met yesterday but I think we could be friends"

"You want to be friends with my cold hearted son?" she asked shocked

"He's not cold hearted, he may seem cold and scary at first but once you talk to him he isn't that scary at all"

"He talked to you?"

"Yes Miss, in fact we were talking today at lunch..."

"_That's right, I was meant to find out who the girl was that was with him!"_

"What an ungrateful son I have, I tried talking to him just today and he wouldn't say a word to me!" she said throwing her head into her arms

"Maybe he was busy?"

"Busy? All he was doing was leaning on a wall"

"Was this at recess?"

"Why yes it was, how did you know?"

"Oh well I saw Sesshomaru talking to a girl and when I asked him who it was he wouldn't tell me, he also said I would never figure it out" Rin said frowning at the last part

"Well my dear it would seem he was wrong"

"Lord Sesshomaru wrong? I get the feeling that doesn't really happen that often"

"No it doesn't, he prides himself on being right, thankyou dear Rin you have given me a new light"

Before Rin could ask what she was on about she had already stood from her chair and moved over to the students.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why is Sesshomaru leaning on my car?" Sango asked with her hands clenched

"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Rin asked running over to him

Sesshomaru gave Rin a look like the one he gave her yesterday.

"I meant why are you leaning on Sango's car" she corrected herself

"I was waiting for you"

"Me?"

"Her?"

"Oh right, you want to know if I figured it out yet or not, hmm well lets see who do I know that has long silver hair and the same markings as you?" Rin asked herself with a grin

"_How does she know that? She couldn't have seen from where we were"_

"Well there is one person that comes to mind"

"Who?"

"I'm not telling" Rin smirked

"You don't know"

"No, I don't want to tell you, if I tell you then how am I meant to go to them to find out all of your secrets" she winked "Come on Sango lets go"

"_She doesn't know"_ he thought walking away

"So, did you really find out?" Sango asked as she drove out the school

"Yeah, it was Miss. Taisho my drama teacher and his mum!" she said almost jumping out her seat

"Wow"

"I never thought high school would turn out to be so fun!"

"Only you would think high school is fun" Sango sighed

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome here?" Rin asked

"She's up in her room; she hasn't been feeling to well"

"That's why were here, to cheer her up" Rin beamed

"You girls know the way; ill bring up some iced tea for you in a minute"

"Thankyou Mrs. Higurashi" Sango said following Rin to Kagome's room

"Knock knock were coming in" Rin called out

Rin burst into the room and saw Kagome lying in bed with the covers over her head pretending to be asleep.

"We know your not really sleeping" Sango said closing the door behind them

"Oh hey guys, when did you get here?" Kagome asked adding in a fake yawn

"Kagome were friends right?" Rin asked mustering up her sad face

"Yeah of course we are"

"Then why didn't you tell me about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?"

"We know about the beads of subjugation" Sango cut in

"I knew that jerk would tell everyone" she grumbled

"No he didn't" Rin said cheering up "we had to force it out of him"

"You did?"

"Yeah he wouldn't tell anyone, he just stayed around Kikyo all day"

"So he really went to her?" Kagome said more to herself

"What's going on Kagome?"

Kagome told them the story of how the beads got around his neck and how she told him to find Kikyo.

"But Kikyo can't take them of" Sango said

"Really?"

"Yeah she was trying all day but couldn't"

"Kagome, you have another visitor" Mrs. Higurashi called out

"Who is it?" Kagome called back

"Inuyasha"

The three girls all looked at each other, Kagome was about to yell something out but Rin pounced at her covering her mouth.

"Send him up" Rin called out trying to mimic Kagome's voice

"What are you doing!" Kagome hissed once she was free

"Oh would you look at the time" Rin said nudging Sango

"Oh umm yes, it's getting late, we better go"

"Don't you dare leave me!"

"Bye Kagome"

Rin opened the door and pushed Sango out the room, they said hello and goodbye to Inuyasha then left the house and headed home with a smirk on their faces.

"_Ill get them for this"_ Kagome thought watching her friends leave

_there was a gently knock at the door, I knew it would be Inuyasha but a part of me thought it wouldn't be, I thought Inuyasha would be more barging in not knocking._

"Come in" Kagome called out after fixing her hair and cat pyjamas

"Uhh hi" Inuyasha said entering the room

"So what brings you here?"

"You lied to me"

"No I did!" she hissed defending herself

"You said Kikyo could help and she can't"

"Not my fault she isn't as good as she thinks she is"

"What did you do to her?"

"ME! What makes you think I did ANYTHING!"

"Priestess aren't known for bein mean to humans!" he shouted back

"Yeah well you obviously don't know Kikyo then" Kagome sighed "why are you here Inuyasha? If it was to make me feel worse then job accomplished"

"I'm not goin no where until you get this thing of me"

"As long as I don't say the 's' word around you, you will forget it's even there"

Inuyasha left Kagome's house muttering to himself.

"What did I ever do to her"

As he was walking back home a black Mercedes S600 Guard with heavy tinted windows drove slowly up to him, before the window even rolled down Inuyasha knew who was in the car.

"What do you want Sesshomaru" he growled looking straight ahead

"I can't offer my little brother a lift?"

"No"

"Inuyasha I'm hurt"

"No your not now go away I'm not in the mood for you"

"Get in the car"

"No"

"Now" Sesshomaru growled

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted running into the distance

"_As if I would ever get into a car with him"_

Inuyasha came to a sudden halt as something grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"When I said get in the car I mean GET IN THE CAR!" Sesshomaru growled

He took Inuyasha back to his car and threw him in the front passenger seat then got into the driver side.

"Tell me Inuyasha why were you at that humans house?"

"None of your business!"

"It is when you are around Rin"

"Who the hell is Rin?" Inuyasha snapped "you don't mean that annoying giggly girl that was in Kagome's house do you? Why do you care about her, she's just a human"

"That is none of your concern" Sesshomaru said pulling into the garage "if you hurt Rin in anyway, I will kill you"

"I don't care about that stupid human! I was only there for some stupid school project!" Inuyasha shouted getting out of the car

"_Why does he care about some human, maybe he has finally lost it"_

As Inuyasha walked into the house he was greeted by his mother and father standing there with a stern look on there faces.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk" his father said

"Feh what ever" he mumbled kicking his shoes off

Inuyasha followed his father up to his study; he sat down in one of the chairs as Mr. Taisho shut the study door.

"Well let's see then" he said standing over Inuyasha

"See what!" he snapped

"Lady Kaede called me today informing me of the situation, so let's see them"

"_Stupid old hag" _Inuyasha thought pulling the beads into view

"Hmmm and it was one Kagome Higurashi that did this right?"

"Yeah"

"Well then it's settled, I want you to stay with her"

"WHAT! AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ME!"

"That girl is important Inuyasha"

"She's just a human"

"Inuyasha do what I say and stay with that girl"

Inuyasha eventually agreed to his fathers terms and left to his room, he couldn't understand what was so special about a nobody like Kagome but he knew what would happen if he disobeyed his father.

"_There's nothing special about that human"_ he thought slamming his door shut


	8. Chapter 8

**_Normaly i write these sorta things at the end but well i figure i should do it now with what i have to say, for starters kikyo will be in this chap... pretty certain she is anyway, yes she is near the end (i just went and looked lol how sad is it that i cant even remember half of what i have written lol) she will also be a small part of the next chap near the start but then that will be it for a while, i mean she might get mentioned by another character but she wont actually come into it and for everyone that has been waiting for kagome and inuyasha to you know be a bit nicer to each other that will be coming up soon to. anyway im going to stop now and let you get on with reading =D_**

* * *

"Kagome Sango is here"

"Ill be there in a second mum" Kagome called out

"_Ok this wont be so hard, they said no one knew about it right? Right so it's all fine"_

Kagome ran out the door waving goodbye to her mum and grandfather then jumped into Sango's car.

"Thanks for the lift Sango"

"That's ok; you know ill drive you anywhere you need to go"

_I had felt kind of bad making Sango drive all the way here just to get me, I would normally walk to school but I didn't want to enter that place alone today, with Sango with me I felt so much braver then I really am._

"Hey Kagome, missed you yesterday" koga said opening her door

"Oh hi koga"

"Koga! What did I say about annoying Kagome" Ayame shouted pulling on his ear

"I wasn't!" he protested

"Its fine Ayame, he was just openi7ng the door for me"

"Oh, well you're of the hook this time" she glared at koga

"Hey where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" koga asked looking around

"Did you forget to pick them up again?"

"I'm sure they will make it fine on their own" he shrugged

"So how are you feeling Kagome? We heard you were sick hope you're still going to be ok to come to my birthday this weekend"

"Oh yeah, ummm about that..."

Ayame's smile started to fade so Sango butted in.

"Don't worry Kagome I can take you shopping after school if you want"

"Oh don't you have anything to wear? Well that's no problem ill come with you and help, where's Rin? I'm sure she would love to come shopping to" Ayame said looking around the car

"Actually its strange that Rin hasn't come and found us yet... maybe she is running late" Sango shrugged

"Speaking of being late, we should go" Kagome said trying to escape everyone

"Come on Sango lets go, well see you later Kagome"

"Yeah, bye guys"

"_I pulled my bag onto my shoulders and tugged of towards the school building, it was strange walking down the halls alone, Rin would normally be with me talking about things. I opened the classroom door and looked around, Rin wasn't anywhere in here either I couldn't help but start to worry about her._

"Good morning Kagome, are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah, did I miss anything yesterday?"

"Not really, hey where's Rin?"

"I'm not sure... I haven't seen her yet"

The bell sounded and everyone took their seats but Rin was still yet to be seen, Mr. Ryura came into the room and started roll call when the door opened with a loud bang.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rin shouted running into the room

Rin closed the door then took her seat next to Kagome as Mr. Ryura continued roll call.

"So why were you late?" Kagome asked

"I was talking to Mrs. Taisho, she was telling me stories about Sesshomaru" Rin giggled

"Stories?"

"Yeah, like when he was only a few years old he used to run around the house pretending to be a cat!" she burst out laughing

"But isn't he a dog demon?"

"Yeah" she giggled

"You know I don't think it's a good idea for you to be doing this, I don't trust that guy"

"You just don't know him like I do"

"You only met him 2 days ago!"

"Yeah I know, but it feels like I've known him for ever"

"_Oh Rin, you're to trusting for your own good"_

"Ok everyone go to class now" Mr. Ryura said holding the door open

"Ill sees you at recess right?" Kagome asked standing up

"No, I promised Miss Spade that I would stay behind and finish my work" Rin sighed

"Maybe if you did your work in class you wouldn't have to stay behind"

"But I do! I don't know how it happens, one minute im talking to someone and then class is over, it's like magic"

"Oh Rin"

"What?"

"Ill see you at lunch then" She waved to her

"_And please look after yourself"_

"Kagome, could I talk to you for a minute" Mr. Takeda asked

"Uhh sure sir"

_I stood in front of his desk clutching onto my books nervous, I had no idea what I could have done wrong, I had always thought I was a good student._

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked sitting down

"No.. No sir"

"You seemed a little distracted in class today, if there is something wrong you can talk to me any time"

"Everything is fine sir" she said with a fake smile

"Ok then, have fun at recess"

Kagome walked as fast as she could out of that classroom and into the halls, there weren't many people around most of then had gone outside.

"Hello Kagome" the dreadfully familiar voice said

Kagome looked to her right and saw Kikyo, Yura, Azula, Mimi, Sheshe, and Ruka.

"What do you want Kikyo" Kagome sighed turning to face her

"I'm shocked you're showing your face back at school, after what you did to Inuyasha"

"I'm amazed your still here after you the 'greatest priestess in the world' couldn't fix it" Kagome said rolling her eyes

"You don't belong here, so why don't you just leave already"

_As Kikyo moved closer to me I could feel her hate and anger like it was pouring from her body, my own body betrayed me then responding with a shiver to the pure hate emitting from Kikyo. Kikyo walked of with a laugh but that feeling that didn't vanish so easily, it felt like she could... no __**would**__ actually harm me._

"Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome jumped and the colour left her normally rosy cheeks, Sango looked at her friends concerned she had never seen her this way before.

"Ummm maybe I should take you to the sickbay..."

"I'm ok, really"

"Well... if you say so"

"_Why wont this feeling fade? Is it because she is a priestess?"_

"I could carry you there"

Kagome looked up from the unexpected male voice and saw Miroku sitting down next to Sango.

"_How long has he been there?"_

"Don't even think about it monk" Sango threatened

"Miroku..." Kagome said unusually quiet

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering about something, you know to do with monks and priestesses and all that" Kagome said trying to act casual "even though they are considered holy and good is it possible for one to say oh I don't know kill an innocent human?"

"Kagome what you are suggesting is... well its not unheard of, but don't worry noting like that has happened in well over 500 years"

"500 years"

"Yes, it is actually an interesting tale..."

Miroku was cut of by the bell, Kagome stood and waved by to Miroku as her and Sango headed of to Literature class.

"_I don't know what I was so worried about, Kikyo would never kill me"_

"Welcome back Kagome" Mr. Kenshin greeted "I hope you are feeling better"

"Yeah, I am"

Kagome took her seat at the back of the class and continued on with her thoughts; she was so wrapped up in her own little world that she hadn't noticed someone was sitting next to her.

"Oi are you listening to me!"

Kagome yelped and jumped out of her seat landing on the floor, she looked around waiting for the other class members to say something but noticed that it was completely empty. With a dumbfounded look on her face Kagome slowly looked up to her desk and saw Inuyasha sitting there annoyed.

"What do you think your doing scaring me like!" Kagome shouted from the floor

"Me? You're the one that was too spaced out to know everyone else left!"

Just then the door opened and Kikyo walked in, Kagome just stared at her with a blank look.

"Kikyo, what you doin here?" Inuyasha asked walking towards her

"_Inuyasha don't go near her!"_ Kagome's head shouted _"wait, what am I thinking, why do I care if Inuyasha is friends with Kikyo?"_

"I was looking for Mr. Kenshin, I'm transferring into this class" she said with a smirk at Kagome

"He went outside, me and Kagome were heading there now you can follow"

"Oh thankyou Inuyasha, I would be lost without you" Kikyo shouted throwing herself at him

"Geez I just said you could follow" he muttered pulling away from Kikyo

"You know Kikyo, you should be an actor" Kagome smirked now on her feet

"And you should learn your place"

"I know my place Kikyo, its here with my partner" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"Oh no, Inuyasha did you get partnered with this... this human, don't worry we will go talk to Mr. Kenshin and get this sorted out"

Kikyo took hold of Inuyasha's arm and started to pull him out of the class, Kagome's first clenched and her head was clouded with rage.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha went crashing into the ground taking Kikyo with him, Kagome stormed up to Kikyo and looked down at her.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! What have I ever done to you!" she shouted

Not waiting for Kikyo to answer Kagome stormed out of the room leaving Inuyasha extremely angry, Inuyasha jumped up chasing after Kagome not wanting her to get away with that and left Kikyo to chase after him. Inuyasha found Kagome sitting against a wall with her knees brought up for her head to lie on.

"You said you would never say that word around me!" he shouted

"Wait till I tell headmaster Cross about this!" Kikyo shouted

"Just go" Kagome whispered weakly

"Come Inuyasha, let's go"

Kikyo once more grabbed hold of Inuyasha and started to pull him away, Inuyasha followed Kikyo until he noticed that there was something strange about Kagome. He could hear her breathing slowing down and her heart was also slowing and that worried him, just before Kagome's head could reach the floor Inuyasha had already pulled away from Kikyo and caught her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the world of living, you gave us quiet the scare" Dr Hatori said leaning over Kagome

Kagome jumped up with a start, she hadn't remembered much other then feeling really dizzy then someone catching her.

"Careful now, try not to move so much"

Kagome obeyed and laid back down trying to sort out the missing parts of her memory.

"Can you tell me what happened before you passed out?"

"I... I don't really remember, I was feeling light headed so I sat down and that's all I remember really"

"You don't remember being brought here?"

"No..."

"Hmmm"

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked slightly panicked

"Oh no, nothing at all, I will be back to check on you in a bit"

_I watched as Dr Hatori left the small room leaving me completely alone, I tried hard to fill in the missing blanks but the harder I tried the more my memories eluded me._

"What happened to me" I wondered out loud

Dr Hatori came back some time later and saw that Kagome had fallen asleep; he quietly closed the door and went back into his office. Not long after the bell rang for lunch his door was pulled open, Dr Hatori spun around expecting another kid that was injured but only saw Inuyasha standing there in the doorway.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?"

"Is Kagome ok?"

"Yes, she is still resting"

"Oh ok then" Inuyasha said turning to leave

"Inuyasha wait, perhaps you could help me"

"With what?"

"I have been trying to find out the reason Kagome had just passed out but the answer still eludes me"

"How can I help?" he asked walking back into the room

"What happened before Kagome passed out?"

"Uhhh well she was yelling at Kikyo"

"The priestess?"

"Yeah" he shrugged "hey doc"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"She's awake"

Just as Inuyasha said that Kagome had opened the door, she blinked a couple of times not believing what her eyes were showing her.

"_Why is Inuyasha here?"_

"Ah Kagome, how are you feeling"

"A lot better" she smiled

"That's good, now I want you to stick with Inuyasha here in case anything goes wrong, times like this must be handy having a demon for a boyfriend" he laughed

"Oh Dr Hatori Inuyasha and I aren't..."

"Now of you two go and have some fun" he said slowly pushing them out

"Don't worry you don't have to stay with me" Kagome stated once they were alone outside

"Doctors orders" he grumbled

"_Why is he staying with me?"_

"Hey Kagome, where have you been?" Rin asked running up to her

Rin suddenly stopped in her tracks then after a few blinks she grabbed a hold of Kagome's arm and pulled her a few meters away.

"Why is Inuyasha following you? Are you two together now! Why didn't you tell me!" Rin whispered

"Relax Rin, were not…. Together"

"If I didn't know you better I would say you were disappointed" Rin smirked

"What, no don't be silly, why would I ever want to be with that jerk!"

"I can hear you guys you know!" Inuyasha shouted out

Kagome turned a bright red and Rin was about to shout something out when she noticed a group of girls walking towards them.

"Great it's Kikyo and her clones" Rin mumbled

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyo walking towards them, Sango stood from the bench and walked over towards Rin and Kagome with Miroku following.

"Now Rin try not to start a fight this time" Sango chuckled

"She started it last time" she pouted

"There you are Inuyasha, what are you doing hanging around these… people"

"Inuyasha can hang around anyone he wants!" Rin shouted

"Why don't you run along and play little human"

Sango had to hold Rin back from that remark leaving Kagome to step up.

"Dr Hatori ordered Inuyasha to stay with me"

"In case you pass out again" Kikyo chuckled

"You what?" Sango asked letting go of Rin

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rin shouted from the ground

"I didn't have a chance to" she shrugged "you know im fine now so Inuyasha you can go hang out with them"

"But Kagome…"

"I don't need you looking out for me ok so just go already" Kagome said walking towards the table

Kikyo smiled in triumph and left with Inuyasha, the others followed Kagome to the table and began to question her. Once Inuyasha was away from Kagome he noticed that someone was following him, he spun around just in time to see his brother attacking him.

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha shouted holding of his brothers poison claws

"If you ever put Rin in danger like that again I will kill you"

"She wasn't in any danger, why do you even care about that human"

"That is none of your business" he growled

"If your sorry worried about her why don't you be a man and stop slinking around the shadows watching her" Inuyasha smirked

Sesshomaru ripped his hand away from Inuyasha and vanished; Inuyasha smirked to himself and continued to follow after Kikyo.

"So you just passed out? For no reason?" Sango questioned

"Yeah… I guess so, but im ok now"

"You should take better care of yourself, were going shopping after school remember"

"We are?"

"Don't you remember this morning with Ayame?"

"Oh right, it slipped my mind"

"Your not going to bail are you?" Rin asked

"No of course not, ill be there ok" Kagome said standing "anyway I have to get to class, the bell will ring soon"

"Someone should walk you there, in case something happens, what class do you have?" Sango asked

"I have ESL and im fine ok, I don't want to make you guys late or anything"

"You're in luck, I to have ESL and I would be more then happy to escort a pretty lady like yourself"

"Miroku if you so much as lay one hand on her…." Sango threatened

"I wouldn't even think such a thing"

"Miroku… do you remember that story you were about to tell Sango an I at recess" Kagome asked as they walked to class

"Yes of course"

"What happened 500 years ago?"

"It is a long tale, perhaps I could go to your house later and tell you" he smirked

"You know there is something telling me that I shouldn't trust you….."

"My intentions are pure I ensure you"

"How about we meet at a park or somewhere where there are LOTS of people around" Kagome offered

"Very well, how does 5 sound at the park across from the train stop?"

"Ok, ill meet you there"

Kagome and Miroku walked into the classroom and saw 5 other people there.

"Small class…." Kagome mumbled

"Yes, the ESL class was so small that they have mixed the first, seconds and third years together" Miroku explained

Kagome looked around the room and noticed that a lot of the people seemed to be third years, there was one third year there that she did notice straight away. Sesshomaru was sitting at the back of the class in the chair that Kagome would have chosen looking out of the window, as Kagome looked at him Sesshomaru started to turn around. Kagome quickly adverted her gaze once Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"_Why did I have to be the only first year..."_

"Yuki! What a lovely sight you are like always" Miroku shouted running over to a girl with her head resting on a desk

Yuki lifted her head from her desk allowing her long brown hair to fall and reviling her blood red eyes and her fangs.

"_Vampire!"_ Kagome thought shocked

"Kagome come here and meat the beautiful Yuki" Miroku called out

_I walked over to the vampire with caution, I had never met a vampire before but I had heard some stories about them. I know that they live on human blood and that they have their own separate community, they also don't like the sun but I could never figure out why they would go to school during the day if the sun would kill them._

"Uhh hi" Kagome greeted nervously

"Hello" Yuki smiled friendly

Kagome watched as her fangs started to slowly sink back until they looked like normal teeth.

"You must be the first year student right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then welcome to ESL, here you can sit next to me"

"Another girl!" a girl with long blond hair called out running over to Yuki and Kagome

"Her name is Kagome"

"Hello Kagome, im Yume..."

"YUMEMI!" a boy with red hair shouted

"Oops got to go, Munto's getting angry again"

"Wait Lord Munto?" Kagome asked suddenly

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"No, I don't but my friend Rin does I think"

"Rin? I met her the other day, she was looking for Lord Sesshomaru" Yumemi said looking over at Sesshomaru "did she end up finding him

"_Don't these people realise he can hear us... I guess they can protect themselves though"_

"Yeah she did" I said quietly

"Yumemi, when I call you I expect you to answer me!" Munto grumbled

"Munto this is Kagome, she's a friend of Rin"

"It's Lord Munto!"

"ok class settle down" the teacher said coming into the room "oh, you must be Kagome, welcome to ESL im Mr Yuta but its fine to just call me Yuta, I want you to pair with Lord Sesshomaru, he will be able to catch you up on what you missed yesterday. Lord Sesshomaru can you come up here please"

"_Why do I have to be paired with him!"_

"you two can go outside for the lesson just make sure your back a little bit before class ends" Yuta said handing Sesshomaru some papers

Sesshomaru grabbed hold of the papers and started to leave the class room; I grabbed hold of my bag and followed him out.

"_This is what Inuyasha did to me in history"_ Kagome thought following behind Sesshomaru _"at lease I don't have to run to keep up with him"_


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have a problem with me?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly

"What?"

Kagome had spent the last 5 minutes staring at Sesshomaru with first confusion then anger and lastly worry.

"_Well he's not as bad as I first thought"_

_I didn't know how but I could just tell that Sesshomaru wasn't as cold and evil as he looked, the more time I spent with him even when we weren't talking the more I seemed to find out about him._

"You have been staring at me for some time now"

"No I wasn't"

"_This human is obviously lying"_ he thought slightly amused

"You are friends with Rin are you not?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend and I would do anything to protect her"

"_What am I saying! I couldn't do anything to protect her from him! Why did I just say that?"_

"Do you think I would harm her" he asked moving closer

"I think it's dangerous for her to be around a demon with no way of protecting herself"

"Yet you allow my brother to be near you without worry"

"I have a way to protect myself from him"

"Oh yes, them beads you placed upon is neck"

"That's right, but Rin she doesn't have a way to protect herself against you"

"I am the one person she doesn't need protecting from"

"What's that mean to mean?"

"You will find out in due time, now back to our lesson"

"_What could he have meant?"_ Kagome wondered as she listed to Mr. Takemaru

"Hey are you listening to me?" Rin asked nudging Kagome

"Uhh yeah sure, what where you saying?"

Rin let out a frustrated groan and started again "I was saying how it's not fair that you have a class with Lord Sesshomaru! And you got to spend time alone with him"

"Don't worry Rin, you don't have to be jealous" Kagome chuckled

"I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous" she asked calming down "wait you didn't tell him about the cat story did you?"

"No, as if I would risk telling him that, he's dangerous you know"

"I know, you have told me over 7 times since maths started!"

"And ill keep saying it until you listen"

Rin started to pout and sit calmly in her chair, Kagome knew what Rin was like and how often her moods changed so all she needed to do was think of something that would make Rin happy and she would forget all about her pouting.

"So I was wondering... for Ayame's party, would you help me choose an outfit?"

_I watched as Rin's face lit up, I knew she loved doing this like putting together outfits so this was the perfect way to cheer her up. Rin talked about the perfect outfit for the rest of maths and she still didn't stop as we walked towards Sango's car, once we saw Sango and Ayame waiting for us Rin ran of towards them no doubt to talk about my outfit or something else to do with Ayame's party._

"So I was thinking maybe a dress" Rin said leaning closer to Ayame

"What about a skirt?"

"Or a mini skirt!"

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

By the time it was nearing 4:30 Rin and Ayame had stopped trying to find an outfit for Kagome and had started looking for themselves, Kagome knew that once Rin got started shopping they would need a miracle to stop her.

"Are you ok Kagome? You seem distracted" Sango asked

"No I'm ok I just umm have to be somewhere by 5"

"I don't think these girls are anywhere near ready to leave"

"Could you tell them that I had to get going and that ill see them tomorrow?"

"You're leaving me with these two?" Sango panicked

"You can tackle demons I'm sure you can handle two teenage girls" Kagome laughed running off

Kagome had made it to the meeting place with a few minutes to spare, even though it was a lovely day and she expected the place to be crawling with kids there didn't seem to be many around. Kagome sat down on the grass under the shade of a tree and waited for Miroku to show up, she had only been waiting for a few minutes when she saw Miroku running up to her.

"Sorry I'm late" he said with his hand behind his head

"That's ok"

"So you wanted to know about the time a priestess killed a human right?"

"Yes"

"Well it happened over 500 years ago, a mother gave birth to twins, Kiyoko and Kohana. As they grew up they started to show priestess abilities so their mother sent them away to train so they could one day return to be great priestesses, Kiyoko was a great priestess, she marvelled in everything she did and she was an expert shot when it came to a bow and arrow, but Kohana was the opposite, she did posses some skills but they weren't as great as her twin and her archery wasn't very good either and because of this everyone payed more attention to her twin. By the time they were 16 they headed back home accomplished priestesses, Kiyoko became the protector of the village and slayed many demons where Kohana put her powers to healing the sick. Now one day as Kohana was picking herbs she came across a demon, instead of running away she approached this demon and nursed it back to health. Kiyoko grew tired of her weaker sister and decided that she did not deserve the power that they both held; she sought out a sorcerer and placed a curse upon her sister stripping her of her power. Kohana got very sick after that, Kiyoko said that she has been cursed and that there was nothing she could do, that only Kohana could break it. Kohana focused all her strength to try and brake the curse but the more she tried the sicker she got, after a few days she gave up hope and submitted herself to death but instead of dying she got better, her sister informed her that the curse seemed to target her powers and left her unharmed. Life returned to normal after that and Kohana was none the wiser, one day when Kiyoko was on patrol the sorcerer told her that Kohana still possessed her powers but they were just sealed away and one day as her powers built up she would become her slave and kill everyone that dared to try and stopped her. at that point Kiyoko realised that she had been tricked, she rushed to Kohana to try and remove the curse but it was impossible so she was left with only one option, kill her so the sorcerer could never control her. That night Kiyoko took Kohana deep inside a dark forest and with her own arrow shot her sister, Kiyoko buried her sister underneath the ancient tree and then using her own powers she made a doll to resemble her sister and carried her to the village where she was burnt and the ashes placed in a shrine"

"She.. She.. Killed her own sister? Her own twin?" Kagome asked shocked

"Yes, it is a sad tale indeed"

"But how do you know that's what happened? Was the body uncovered?"

"No, they say the guilt finally got to Kiyoko and she confessed to it all, the villagers went to the tree to dig up the body but when they uncovered the spot where she was meant to be buried there was no body to be found. Everyone in the village just assumed that she was going crazy from loosing her twin"

"How could the body be gone? Where they looking in the wrong place?"

"That part I'm afraid is still a mystery to this day"

"_This story seems familiar... perhaps Kaede has told me once before"_

"Well Kagome it is getting late and I wouldn't feel right leaving such a pretty girl to walk home alone, would you like a lift?"

Kagome hadn't noticed that the sky was getting darker every minute, not wanting to walk alone she accepted Miroku's offer and headed towards his car.

"You own a convertible?" Kagome asked looking at the purple car in front of her

"It's not just a convertible it's a 1992 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Convertible" Miroku explained opening the door for Kagome

"Uhh cool"

"_Ill never understand guys and their cars"_ she thought hopping in


	11. Chapter 11

"How did your shopping trip go Kagome?" her mum asked

"Oh it was ok, Rin and Ayame got a bit carried away but it was fun"

"A boy called for you while you were out"

"What boy?"

"I wrote his name and number near the phone, you can call him after dinner right now you need to go and have a bath and get ready for dinner"

"Geez mum im not a little kid anymore" Kagome grumbled walking up the stairs

After her bath Kagome changed into some sweets then headed down for dinner, the second dinner was finished Kagome quickly washed her plate then headed to the phone"

"_Mum said she wrote it down near the phone... But I don't... Ah this must be it"_

Kagome pulled the piece of paper out from under some books and started blankly at the name on the page.

"_Why would Inuyasha be calling me? Should I call him back? I mean it can't be THAT important so it could wait until tomorrow..."_

Even though Kagome was thinking this her hands still moved to pick up the phone, she dialled the number and put the phone on her ear. As it rang Kagome hoped that no one would answer so she could leave a message or that he wouldn't be there but as she heard the click of someone answering and the familiar gruff voice on the other side her heart raced.

"Umm hi, it's Kagome" she said shuffling her feet on the ground

"Oh hey"

"So um you tried calling before?"

"Yeah"

"Did you want to tell me something or..."

"Why weren't you home?"

"I was out with friends"

"What do you think your doing! You can't just pass out then go running around!"

"Why do you care what I do" she snapped

"Because if you go ahead and get yourself killed im the one that's gonna get in trouble for it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything, ill see you at school"

"Wait you can't just lea..."

"_He hung up on me! The stupid JERK!"_

She slammed the phone down then stormed up to her room; she ripped out her books slamming them on her bench and started to work out her frustration on some homework. Kagome had been at it for hours when she heard her cell phone ringing; she opened her draw and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ok I know it's late but I have something MAJOR to tell you and before you say it no it can't wait until tomorrow you have to hear it now!"

"Ok Rin, calm down what is it?"

"Well gran has been acting really strange the last few days and she has been making mysterious phone calls and not telling me about them..."

"Don't tell me you were spying on Lady Kaede!" Kagome gasped

"No... well I didn't mean to, I was walking downstairs to get a drink when I noticed gran outside talking to a strange person, I don't know who it was because it was so dark outside but I heard them talking about you!"

"Me? Are you sure"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it either but it was defiantly your name, there is nothing else it could have been!"

"What were they saying?"

"Well I don't know, after I heard your name the other person pointed towards me then gran came inside and they left. I tried to ask her who the person was but she wouldn't tell me, all she said was they were acquaintances then told me to go to bed"

"Maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just a friend and she was just talking about your friends or something"

"No! Don't you see there is something going on and you're in the middle of it!"

"Or there is nothing going on and you're exaggerating an innocent thing"

"Just watch out ok Kagome, I don't know what's going on but I know there is something that they don't want us to know"

_After hanging up from Rin I couldn't get the idea out of my head that I was being watched, I placed my phone back into the draw then stood up and closed my curtains. I got changed into my pjs and then crawled under the blankets; no matter how much I tossed and turned I couldn't get this horrible feeling to go away. I threw the covers back and put on my slippers then walked down to the kitchen, I found a torch in on of the draws then I quietly snuck outside. Once I was sure no one heard me I headed towards the small building where grandfather kept all different kinds of records, I didn't know what I was expecting to find, I knew grandfather only kept records passed down from my ancestors so there was no way he would have a record about the girls Miroku had mentioned. Just as I was about to leave I saw something that caught my eye, I saw a small red cylinder with a golden vine design printed on it, it looked pretty old and important. Even though I knew I probably shouldn't touch it curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it gently from its place, I unscrewed the top then tipped its contents into my hand, some pieces of paper feel out into my palm as well as a necklace that looked like it had some kind of stone or shells connected to it but it looked like it was missing something. I started to yawn and feel very sleepy so I decided that I would investigate this more tomorrow, I placed everything back into the canister then took it with me to my room where I placed it on my bench then I crawled into bed to sleep. _

The next day Kagome woke felling more tired then when she went to sleep, with a yawn she managed to eventually pull herself out of bed and change into her school uniform. Feeling extremely lazy Kagome went over to her bench and pulled out her phone ignoring the cylinder that laid there. She flipped the phone open and went into her messages where she started to type one to Sango.

**To: Sango**

**Subject: Hey**

**Hey Sango have you left yet? Im soooo tired, ended up staying up half the night studying.**

**From: Kagome**

She continued to get ready while she waited for Sango's reply, it didn't take to long until Kagome heard the beep of her phone.

**To: Kagome**

**Subject: Hey**

**I was just about to leave now, would you like a lift?**

**From: Sango**

"_Sango you're a life saver"_

**To: Sango**

**Subject: Hey**

**Sure if you don't mind, ill be waiting out the front for you in 5, see you soon.**

**From: Kagome**

Kagome never waited for Sango to reply she just hurried and got her things together then raced downstairs where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome" her mother greeted

"Morning" Kagome said rushing to the door

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I don't have time, Sango is waiting for me" Kagome answered pulling her shoes on "ill see you after school"

"Have a good day"

Calling out the last of her goodbyes Kagome ran out the door and down the stairs just in time to see Sango slowing to a stop, she hoped into the car and headed off to school.

"We have history first right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah that's right"

"I wonder where Rin is..."

"Don't know, I tried calling her but she didn't answer maybe she left early?"

"Or slept in"

"Good morning ladies" Miroku said leaning on Sango's car

"Will you get of it, why does everyone have to lean on my car?" Sango snapped

"Because dear Sango that is all this car is good for"

"What did you say monk" Sango growled with her eye twitching

"Look at it; does this thing even go over 100?"

Miroku was currently sitting on the boot of her car laughing leaving Sango with the perfect chance to get even with him, she went into the car and moved back the ? showing lots of different kinds of buttons. Kagome poked her head in and saw Sango with an evil smirk on her face as she reached for one of the buttons.

"Ah Sango what are you doing?"

"Teaching that monk a lesson"

A few seconds after Sango pressed the button there was a kind of scream coming from behind them; Kagome rushed to the back and saw Miroku on the ground soaked.

"Guess my car didn't like what you were saying" Sango chuckled walking away with Kagome in tow.

"Will he be ok?"

"He's fine, its just water, so ill see you after homeroom ok"

"Yeah ok, bye Sango"

Kagome tugged towards homeroom once again on her own, she opened the classroom door and went to walk in only to walk into someone, Kagome went to apologise but saw a only a cow in front of her and the boys school uniform.

"_Oh no"_

"I'm so sorry Haru" Kagome said bowing "I didn't see you there, im so sorry"

"It's fine" he sighed picking up his clothes then walking outside

With a bright red face Kagome made her way to her chair, she knew that today was not going to be a good day for her.

"Wow what time did you go to bed?" Rin asked leaning over to Kagome

"Rin? How did you get here?"

"I've been here for ages"

"But Sango tired calling you..."

"I left my phone at home today" she shrugged "you were up studying all night weren't you"

"Not all night, how about you? You don't seem your usual cheerful self"

"I stayed up for half the night hoping that person would show up again"

"Did they?"

"No" Rin pouted

"Well don't worry Rin, im sure it was nothing"

"_I've never seen Rin like this... she actually looks worried"_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted

"Why are you yelling?" she snapped

"Because you have been starin at the book shelf for 10 minutes!"

"Shhh" the librarian hissed

"There's nothing here anyway" Kagome decided walking away

"Where do you think your going!" Inuyasha hissed

"I'm going outside" she said picking up her books

Kagome walked outside and found a nice quiet shaded place on the grass, as she was sitting down Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"Yes?"

"We have work to do"

"Correction, you have work to do, I did my part last night"

"Your part? Were mean to work together"

"don't you remember what you said on the first day 'I don't want to work with a stupid human so you just do your part of the work and ill do mine that way I don't have to work with you' so I did my part"

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did, now just leave me alone, I'm tired"

"I can't until I know what you have done for the assignment"

"I wrote about what we agreed on"

"We haven't agreed on anything" he said raising his brow "you haven't done anything have you"

"No, you happy now" she snapped

"What did I do to you!"

"Nothing" Kagome sighed feeling slightly bad "I'm just tired, I had the stupidest dream last night"

"Oh yeah, what about?" Inuyasha asked sitting down

"It was just about some silly story Miroku told me yesterday"

"What story?"

"One about twin priestess that lived 500 years ago, I guess it got to me because of all the things that were left unanswered"

"500 years ago huh" Inuyasha said thinking

"Yeah..."

"Did you wanna come over after school?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because father has records from 500 years ago"

"Your father is a demon right?"

"Yeah"

"So why would he have records of a priestess tale?"

"Father knows lots of priestesses, like that old hag that was at your house"

"He knows Lady Kaede?"

"Yeah, known her since she was a kid"

"_It wouldn't hurt to look; he might have something about it"_

"Yeah ok then, what do you have last period?"

"We have literature remember"

"Oh right" Kagome sighed

"Or we could just skip"

"What!"

"Tell the doc you're not feelin well and ill say ill take ya home, easy"

"Why do I get the feelings you have done this before" she groaned "I can't believe I'm doing this but ok"

"What's wrong Rin?" Sango asked

"I can't find Lord Sesshomaru anywhere"

"He's around" Inuyasha smirked knowingly

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked shocked

"Yeah why aren't you with Kikyo and her drones?" Sango questioned

"What is this an interrogation!" he snapped leaning against a tree

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is?"

"Yeah"

"Really? Where is he?" Rin asked getting excited

Inuyasha heard the distinctive low growl of Sesshomaru and smirked, he could easily blow his cover but before he had a chance to open his mouth Sesshomaru came into view behind Rin.

"He's behind you" he grumbled

Rin spun around and saw Sesshomaru walking towards them, she quickly picked up her things and waved bye to her friends then ran off to Sesshomaru.

"Did Rin just ditch us?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, I think your right" Sango answered

"Such is the way of love" Miroku chimed in

"Sesshomaru doesn't know the word love" Inuyasha added

"Well he defiantly seems to care for Rin" Kagome sighed

Rin and Sesshomaru had been sitting down in silence for a while until Rin couldn't handle it any longer.

"Are you sick of me?"

"What makes you say such a thing?"

"Well you haven't said a word to me all day..." she mumbled

"How has your day been?" he asked after another silence

"Pretty boring really... Inuyasha has been spending more time around Kagome, I think there is something going on with those two but Kagome is so clueless when it comes to guys"

"Why does she choose to be around a half breed such as him?"

"Kagome has always been like that, she doesn't care who you are she will always be nice to them and help whenever she can" Rin smiled

"Apart from that priestess"

"Kikyo? Yeah that's true, I don't know why but those two have never gotten along, I guess it's because everyone says they look alike. There have even been times where they have been mistaken for sisters; I guess Kikyo doesn't like being compared to a human" Rin explained "wait... how do you know about Kikyo?"

"After the little argument her and Kikyo had yesterday it was all I could hear people talking about"

"Oh right... Actually speaking of yesterday, I found out something interesting" Rin said with a small smirk

"And what was that?"

"First I have to ask you something, being a dog demon what are your views on cats?"

"Useless creatures"

"So you would never oh I don't know what to be a cat?"

"Never"

At that moment Rin burst out in a fit of giggles, Sesshomaru looked at her thinking that she had lost her mind, when Rin had finally managed to sit back up and control her giggles she went into her bag and pulled out a photo. Rin giggled a few more times before showing Sesshomaru what the photo was, it was a photo of a young Sesshomaru with some rope tied to him like a tail and some pointy ears on his head then on his face where some drawn on whiskers. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the photo out of Rin's hands and ripped it up.

"Where did you get that" he demanded

"From the lady you were talking to the other day, the one you wouldn't tell me about"

"How did you find out who she was?"

"It wasn't hard when she is a teacher at this school and has the same markings as you do oh and the same hair oh and did I mention that she is my drama teacher"

"You do drama?'

"Yep and your mother is my teacher" Rin chuckled

"Why have I not heard of this"

"Because you have never asked what classes I'm taking and from what I have heard you don't really listen to your mother"

"What classes do you have?"

"Well today I had drama then sport and then I had literature and after lunch I have art and science, oh I also have cooking and maths but not today. What classes do you take?"

"Science, maths, literature, history, economics and ESL" Sesshomaru answered slightly bored

"Kagome does ESL to, but I guess you already knew that from yesterday huh"

Rin then went on talking about the times Kagome had tried teaching her English but failed, then she talked about the other times Kagome had tried helping her with other subjects. Sesshomaru happily sat there listening to Rin's talking, he didn't mind it when Rin talked lots, it meant he didn't have to. Once the bell rang Rin stood up but Sesshomaru stayed down on the ground leaving Rin confused.

"The bell rang, aren't you going to go to class?"

"_I never thought Lord Sesshomaru as the skipping type"_

"I don't have a class"

"Oh, you have a free period?"

"Yes"

"So you're just going to sit here... all alone? Won't you get lonely?"

"I will be fine"

"I could stay with you?"

"_I've never skipped a class before but I don't want Lord Sesshomaru to be all alone"_

"You have a class to go to"

"But..."

"Go to class Rin"

"Ok" Rin sighed defeated


	13. Chapter 13

Rin sat down in art class in front of her easel looking outside the window.

"_I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru is ok"_

"Rin, is everything ok?" Miss. Spade asked

"Oh im fine miss, just thinking about what to paint"

There was a knock at the door and the teacher left Rin to stare out the window, after a bit she started to notice that the class was getting louder and that only happened with the teacher left. She looked around and saw everyone murmuring to the person next to them, Rin leaned over to Enju and asked her what was happening.

"Someone came to the class then Miss left, we don't know who it was, no one could see them" she whispered

"_Maybe another student is entering the class"_

Rin wasn't too interested in what was happening so she went back to day dreaming, once the class quietened down Rin turned away from the window and towards the teacher who was walking into the classroom.

"Class we have a special guest today and I want you all to be on your best behaviour"

"_Special guest?"_

"This is Lord Sesshomaru, he will be observing today so just continue on like he isn't here, Lord Sesshomaru feel free to find a seat"

"_What's he doing here?"_ Rin wondered

Everyone's attitude changed the second he walked through the door, the few priestesses and demon slayers that were in the class became tenser and the rest of the class was either envious, jealous or swooning over him. Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the back of the class until he came to Rin; he got a chair and sat down next to her. The hushed whispers and murmurs could be heard all around the room leaving Rin's imagination to guess what they were talking about while Sesshomaru had no trouble in hearing every word.

"Ok now everyone back to work" Miss. Spade said with a clap of her hands

"Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Rin asked quietly

"Do you not want me here?"

"No its fine" she blushed "it's just everyone is staring"

"Ignore them"

"_Easy for you to say"_

"Are you not going to paint something like the others in your class?"

Rin had been staring at her easel almost like she was trying to will something to just appear on the page.

"I don't know what to paint"

"What is the project?"

"Well were meant to paint something from our childhood, like a place our parents have taken us or something" she shrugged

"Did they not take you places?"

"I only remember one place and I don't even know if it was real or not, mother used to tell me stories about an endless field covered in green grass with mountains that seem to touch the sky"

"Why don't you paint that?"

"That's a great idea" Rin smiled picking up her brush

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kagome asked as they left the sick bay

"What do you mean? It's already done!"

"But what about my friends? They will be wondering what happened to me"

"Just leave a note for them"

Kagome hesitated for a few minutes before she pulled out a pen and paper, she scribbled down a note then folded it. They headed out to the car park where Kagome placed the note under Sango's windscreen wipers then they headed towards the schools gate.

"Where do you live anyway?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her bag

"Not far, it's up the top of that hill there see" Inuyasha said pointing out to a hill in the distance

"That's ages away; it will take us forever to get there"

"Only takes me a few minutes" Inuyasha shrugged

"Im human remember, hu-man!"

"How do humans get anything done" Inuyasha muttered

He went over to Kagome then in one quick movement threw her onto his back then sped of into the distance.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" she screamed

"Im not gonna drop you"

Kagome held on with all her might and buried her head in Inuyasha's back with his hair melding into her own, she stayed that way until Inuyasha had finally stopped jumping and was standing on solid ground.

"See wasn't that bad"

"Speak for yourself" Kagome grumbled hoping down

"No one will be home for a while so we have the place to ourselves" he said rather pleased

"Ummm then who's that?" Kagome asked pointing behind him

Inuyasha spun around and saw his father standing in front of the house; he had a look on his face that made Inuyasha's ears flatten.

"Inuyasha come here" he said all to calm

"Uhh ill be right back"

He left Kagome standing there and went over to his father who looked less then impressed.

"What are you doing home so early? And who is that?"

"That's Kagome"

"The girl that put them beads on you?"

"Yeah"

Before Inuyasha could say another word his father had already left him and gone over to Kagome.

"Hello my dear"

"Uhh hi"

"I am Toga Taisho"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Taisho, im Kagome Higurashi"

"Please call my Toga"

"Toga are you out here?" a gentle voice called out

"Ah my lovely wife, how beautiful you are" he said now standing next to her

"What's going on? Why is Inuyasha home so early? He didn't get into another fight did he?"

"_Another fight?"_

"I didn't get into a fight!" he snapped "we just came to study"

_By the looks on their faces I could tell that he doesn't say them words that often._

"Oh we have a guest?" she smiled walking over to me

"Hello I'm Mrs. Taisho but you can just call me Izayoi"

"_Could this be Inuyasha's mother?"_

"I'm Kagome; it's nice to meet you"

"Are you a friend of my son?"

"_I was right"_

"Oh well... yeah, I guess we are" she said with a small smile towards Inuyasha

"If you don't mind me saying you look young compared to the other students in my sons class"

"Oh well I'm only a first year at the school"

"How do you know Inuyasha then?"

"We have a couple of classes together"

"Oh I see..."

_While I got asked more questions I noticed that Inuyasha and his dad were talking in the background and it looked serious, after a few more questions Inuyasha came over to me and started to push me towards the house._

"Were going to go study, ill see you later" Inuyasha called out pushing me threw the doors

Kagome entered the house and was to stunned to be mad at Inuyasha's pushiness, she could tell that the house would be big so that wasn't much of a shock to her but it was the paints around that amazed her. There were paintings of a giant dog attacking creatures that she guessed were demons, then some of a man wielding a great sword but what amazed Kagome the most was this person in these paintings were always protecting people not killing them.

"Wow" Kagome gasped

"Come on, the study is up here" Inuyasha motioned to the stairs

She followed him up the stairs and down a long hallway until they came to a door that looked like it hadn't been touched in years, Inuyasha opened the door and moved aside so Kagome could walk in. there were 4 shelves that contained many different scrolls in them, Inuyasha closed the door behind them and watched as Kagome gently brushed he hands along one of the rows of scrolls.

"This is amazing, there must be hundreds here"

"Its all the events my dad has recorded over the times, this room is the ones from around 500 years ago.

"So there are more rooms like this?"

"Yeah lots more"

"How will we ever find what I'm looking for in all this?"

"Well dad said that the best bet would be to look on this shelve"

Kagome looked at the shelve Inuyasha had walked to, there still looked to be over 50 different scrolls there if not 100 but it was better then searching the whole room.

"I guess ill start here and you can start at that end"

"What we lookin for again?"

"Well anything about twin priestesses I suppose"

"Do you know their names?"

"Yeah, Kiyoko and Kohana"

After searching for what seemed forever Inuyasha had finally found something, he pulled out the scroll and brought it to Kagome.

"It doesn't say anything about twins but it does mention a girl called Kohana" he explained

Kagome held the scroll in her hands and started to read it, the scroll talked about a priestess that Toga had once known but there wasn't anything that said wether this was the right girl or not, after all she was supposed to be dead.

"This is useless!" Kagome groaned after a while

"Why don't we just ask dad about the girl" Inuyasha shrugged

"Do you really think he would remember some girl from over 500 years ago?" Kagome said doubtful

"Got a better idea?"

"No..."


	14. Chapter 14

"How can I help you two?"

"Kagome wanted to know about some story but we couldn't find anything in your records"

"And what story would that be?"

"Well its one about two priestesses"

"I have known many priestesses in my time, do you know any names? Or an event that happened"

"Their names are Kiyoko and Kohana; they lived around 500 years ago"

"And how is it you came across this story?"

"Some pervy monk told it to her"

"Ah I see, yes, I do know of them, it was a tragic story" Toga sighed sitting down

"Could you tell me what happened? When Miroku told me there were so many things that couldn't be explained"

"tell me the story, how the monk said it"

Kagome told him the story exactly like Miroku told her, once she was finished she sat back in the chair with a sigh.

"You mentioned a demon, do you know anything about that demon?"

"No... I thought it was only mentioned to show how she cared for everyone"

"I see, well you are fairly correct in that story, but there are parts that like you said are missing"

"Like her body?"

"Yes, but more importantly, who was that demon and what happened to him"

"Do you know?"

"Yes I do, let me tell you the tale from the demons perspective"

Toga moved forwards in his chair and Kagome shuffled to get comfortable while Inuyasha just sat on the couch without a care to the story.

"it was around 500 years ago, a demon was in a battle with hundreds of spider heads that were planning on eating a village full of humans, once the battle was over the demon headed out but soon realised that he had been poisoned. He felt the poison cursing through his veins and knew unless he got the antidote he would soon be dead. As the demon was passing over a village he began to feel weakened and fell to the ground reverting to his human state, waiting for death he could smell a girl walking closer to him. She walked up to him and without a second thought tended to the wounds, the demon didn't try to fight her off he knew she wouldn't be able to save him with the simple herbs she was using. The demon passed out after a while but the girl kept working on him, covering every bite mark and trying to rid the poison from his body. Once he woke up it was night fall and the girl had fallen asleep, her hands were on his chest palms down and her head rested on them. He recognised the way she had been kneeling and knew she was a priestess; he had seen it done by many others.

'_Why is this priestess saving me'_ he thought as he looked down at the sleeping girl

He gently moved the girl careful not to wake her and placed her on the grass and then left. The girl woke the next morning on her own in the field, she looked around her and noticed that the demon was nowhere in sight. With a smile on her face she headed back towards her village. Now the demon passed by every now and then with nothing more then a simple thought about the girl that had saved him but on one of these days he couldn't find her, he followed her scent to a small hut and realised that she was sick, he could hear her struggling to take breaths and the small whimpers that escaped her. It nearly broke his heart to see her like that, the girl that had been so kind to him. He didn't leave the village after that; he had made a choice that he would watch over her until she got better or until she died. Even after she got better he didn't leave her, he had found out that her powers were gone, that someone had stripped them from her. He waited until she was all alone before approaching her, her heart raced as he approached her but then it started to slow and she began to speak.

'You're that demon that was hurt'

'Yes, I have come back to repay my debt'

'You're debt?'

'I want you to come live with me'

'Live with you?'

'I know that your powers are gone and without them you cant protect yourself, come live with me and I will always protect you'

'I can't; I could never leave my family like that'

The demon came back day after day asking her to leave with him but every day she would say no. on one day when he was trying to find her he came across her sister, she was patrolling the woods when he sensed someone coming. Hidden from sight he watched as a sorcerer approached her, he listened to what she had to say and felt enraged, it was because of this being that she lost her powers. Knowing she would never forgive him for killing her sister he set out after the sorcerer so she would never fall into her trap. When he got back to the village and could smell the girl's blood, he followed the scent and saw her sister burying her under a tree then leaving with a look-a-like. Once she was gone he uncovered her body and carried her away to his castle where her wound was treated and her life saved."

"So she was saved?"

"That's right"

"But what happened to her? Didn't she go back to her family?"

"She chose to stay with the demon in his castle, after a while she married had children and eventually died"

"I'm glade she lived, thankyou for telling me"

"Think nothing of it; my sons never want to listen to my stories so it's nice to have someone who appreciates them" he smiled "now on to other matters, how would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kagome stared blankly at Toga where Inuyasha actually fell of the couch he was sitting on.

"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Toga asked looking down at his son

"Fine" he grumbled

"So how about it Kagome, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh well I don't want to intrude and mother will be expecting me home..."

"Nonsense, I will call her now and sort it all out" he said standing

Before Kagome had a chance to say anything more Toga had already left the room.

"_Well now what" _Kagome thought with a sigh

"Hello little brother" Sesshomaru said standing in the door way

"_Sesshomaru? But that means school is out..."_

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and glared at his brother while Kagome tried to find out what the time would be, she looked around the room but couldn't see a single clock.

_I was about to ask someone what the time was when I noticed the two brothers staring at each other, Sesshomaru's facial expression looked blank but Inuyasha clearly looked angry or annoyed._

"It's all settled!" Toga shouted running into the room "you are staying for dinner"

"She's what!" Sesshomaru snapped

"Kagome will be joining us for dinner and you are to attend" he said silently threating him

Sesshomaru turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Inuyasha was a smirk plastered on his face.

"Now why don't you two go study and we will call when dinner is ready"

"Yeah, were going" Inuyasha moaned walking passed him


	15. Chapter 15

"Master Inuyasha, dinner is ready"

"What did I say about coming into my room!" Inuyasha shouted

"But.. but... b... the Lord sa..." Jaken stuttered

"I don't care what my stupid brother has to say!" he snapped

_I watched as the little... thing ran away from the door letting it gently close, I looked up at Inuyasha. He had been laying his bed but when his door opened he jumped over me sitting on the floor and started shouting._

"Is that the only thing you know how to do?" she sighed closing my book

"What!"

"See there you go again"

Kagome placed her books in her bag then stood up and walked towards the door why Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what she had been talking about.

"Who was that anyway?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hall

"Who was what?"

"The one who came to your room before"

"That's just some stupid imp that Sesshomaru keeps around" he frowned

"Oh, ok"

Kagome followed Inuyasha into the dining room, she had been expecting some elaborate table and room but only saw a normal table like the one at home in a fairly small room compared to the rest of the house. Sesshomaru, Toga and Jaken were all already sitting at the table. Toga stood from his chair and walked over to Kagome then led her to the seat next to Jaken, he pulled out her chair for her then took his own seat at the head of the table leaving Inuyasha to sit next to his brother. Everything was pretty quiet, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were turned away from each other as much as they could be and Jaken was just glaring at Kagome.

"_Why does he keep glaring at me, it's kind of freaking me out..."_

Izayoi came out holding some plates of food and sat them on the table; she made two more trips before finally sitting down opposite Toga. Inuyasha and Jaken seemed to be in a race to finish first, Sesshomaru didn't look interested in the food while Kagome, Izayoi and Toga were the only ones eating like civilised beings.

_I'm not 100% sure to what happened but I'm guessing either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha muttered something that my ears couldn't pick up because half way through dinner Inuyasha suddenly started shouting random things, well things that were random to me. After a few minutes of shouting Inuyasha was standing while Sesshomaru continued to sit, Toga looked like he was going to explode and pulled himself to his feet. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stopped talking, even though Inuyasha was saying most of the words, and looked over towards their dad. He walked over to them and grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them of, by Izayoi's sigh I could tell this was a common thing._

"I'm sorry about them" she said with a gentle smile

"It's ok, I understand"

"How could you understand! You're just another pathetic human!"

Kagome clenched her fist and glared at the imp with rage.

"What did you just say" she said through clenched teeth

"No..noth...nothing" he stuttered running off

"Oh don't mind Jaken, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut" Izayoi laughed "I have never seen him so scared of someone, other than Sesshomaru of course"

"I'm sorry; my anger gets the better of me sometimes"

"No need to apologise, you're going to need that fighting spirit to survive in this family"

_Izayoi and I cleaned of the table and shad nearly finished the dishes when Inuyasha came bursting into the room._

"Come on lets go, I'll take you home"

"Awww but were having a good talk" Kagome whined playfully

"I don't care"

"It is getting late, we can finish this later" Izayoi said with a wink

"Goodbye Izayoi"

"Goodbye dear"

"Yeah yeah let's go already"

"She's good for you Inuyasha" Izayoi whispered so only he could hear

Inuyasha blushed slightly and pushed Kagome more forcefully out of the room and towards the front door.

"I need my bag you know"

"Oh, right, wait here I'll get it"

"Leaving already?" Toga asked coming into view

"Yeah, mum will be getting worried about me, thank you for dinner it was great"

"I'm sorry about my boys"

"That's ok..."

"I want you to take this, I think you will find it quiet interesting" he said holding out yellow envelope

"Oh I couldn't..."

"Consider it as an apology for my son's behaviour"

Kagome hesitantly accepted the gift and held it against her chest then gave a small bow.

"Thankyou"

"You are very welcome, when you finish tell me what you think"

"I'll be back soon dad" Inuyasha said suddenly

"Of course, you make sure Miss Kagome gets home safely"

She said goodbye to toga then walked outside with Inuyasha behind her, once they were outside he threw her bag at her. Kagome placed the envelop in the bag that put the bag on her back. Inuyasha led her over to a motorbike; he threw the helmet at Kagome then hopped on.

"No" Kagome said fatly

"What?"

"Did you honestly think I would get on that with you!"

"It's either this or I carry you" he said with a smirk

"Carry me"

"Wha... what?"

Inuyasha had expected Kagome to get on the bike but instead she shocked him by choosing the other, he looked at her thinking she was joking or something but could see the seriousness in her face and hear it in her voice.

"And what if I don't want to"

"Then I'll walk" she said handing the helmet back

"You can't walk all the home alone at night"

"Watch me" she said turning on her heels and leaving down the driveway

Inuyasha sat there for a while expecting her to come back but once her realised she was getting further away he sighed defeated and went after her.

"Fine get on then"

Inuyasha crouched down and allowed Kagome to climb onto his back; once she had her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly he leapt of towards her home.

"How do you know where I live?" Kagome asked with her eyes shut

"I can follow your scent"

"_So he would be able to find me no matter where I went?"_

Inuyasha landed gently on the ground and let Kagome jump of.

"Thankyou"

"Yeah whatever"

As Inuyasha turned to leave Kagome reached out and grabbed his sleeve, he stopped walking and turned his head towards her.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a strange look so Kagome started to explain herself.

"It's Ayame's birthday and she is throwing a party"

"Yeah so?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me... not with me with me but you know with Sango, Rin and I"

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to laugh and say no but instead he agreed to go, Kagome was shocked and by the time she had regained some control Inuyasha was already gone.


	16. Chapter 16

"_I can't believe I did that, why did I ask him to go with me"_ Kagome thought as she pulled out clothes _"and I didn't even tell Rin or Sango, 'you should bring Inuyasha' they said and what did I say 'I wouldn't bring him if he was the last guy on earth' great one Kagome, just GREAT!"_

She picked up her green skirt and a white singlet; she got changed then grabbed her hairbrush and sat down on her chair.

"_Stupid Inuyasha, if he never showed up everything would be perfect"_

You slammed the brush down on the desk making her books fall to the floor, Kagome sighed and bent down to pick them up when she came across the yellow envelop Toga had given her 2 nights ago.

"I forgot all about this"

Kagome pulled herself up so she was sitting on her knees and opened the envelop, inside was a hand written book, it reminded Kagome of a script. As she was about to open in there was a knock on her door, Kagome jumped and almost knocked over the pile of books she had just picked up.

"Kagome Sango will be here soon" her mum said through the door

"_I'll read this later"_ she thought placing it on her desk

Kagome straightened out her clothes and hair then headed out to meet Sango; Kagome had been sitting on the steps for about 5 minutes when she saw the familiar green car pull up in front of the steps. Kagome stood up and walked over to the car when she noticed someone else was in it, her first thought was Rin, after all who else would be in Sango's car.

"_I thought Rin was going to met us there..."_

Kagome jumped into the back seat and buckled in, when she looked up she saw Miroku staring back at her.

"Hey"

"Miroku?" She asked in disbelief "what are you doing here?"

"His car broke down so I'm giving him a lift" Sango answered through gritted teeth

"But I thought you said that there was no way EVER that you would EVER..."

"Not another word or you're walking"

"My lips are sealed"

"Come on tell me"

"Can it monk"

Miroku looked like he was sulking in the front seat and Sango was suddenly really concentrating on driving, Kagome thought it would be fun to tease her friends.

"You know I watching this show with Sota last night, it was pretty good" Kagome said "it was about a purple rabbit and a green snake"

"Purple rabbit?" Miroku asked facing you

"It was a cartoon" you said flatly "anyway the snake and rabbit didn't get along, the rabbit wanted to be friends but the snake kept trying to bite his head of"

"Rabbit probably deserved it" Sango added in

"Even though the snake and rabbit didn't like each other they could still always be seen together"

"That's because the snake likes the rabbit" Miroku said

"As if" Sango grumbled

"will you two stop butting in" Kagome snapped "now one day the rabbit was flirting with other rabbits and it made the snake very angry so the snake told everyone that the rabbit was stupid and wanted nothing to do with it, even though the snake had said this EVERYONE knew the snake actually cared about the rabbit but didn't know how to tell him because the rabbit was always flirting with other rabbits, but then one day the snake and rabbits friends get annoyed because they wont get together so they tell them either confess or get locked in a room together"

"That doesn't sound like a kids show" Miroku pointed out raising his brow

"I changed a few words" Kagome shrugged

"What about the show about the cat and dog?" Sango asked smirking

"So Miroku what brings you to Ayame's party?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject

Before Miroku had a chance to answer they were over taken by a black sleek car the speed of into the distance.

"I don't know how you get anywhere in this car, it's so slow"

"Faster than yours" Sango said

"I could have gotten my car fixed and still gotten there before your even half way"

"Maybe next time I'll let you test that theory"

"The party would be starting now and were still a good 20 minutes away" Miroku whined

"Do you want to walk there?" Sango offered

"_Oh no..."_ Kagome thought

Kagome sat back in her seat and waited for the inevitable, Sango had some road rage issues and Miroku was making it so much worse.

"Be faster than this slowmable"

"THAT'S IT!" Sango shouted

She put her foot down and started to catch up to the other car but she still couldn't over take them"

"See, slow"

"I'm not finished yet" she smirked

"Miroku if she doesn't kill us remind me to kill you ok"

Sango lifted up the console, Miroku stared down at the many buttons and went to press one, Sango slapped his hand then pressed a small blue one. At the back the top of the boot started to open and a spoiler came out, once that was done Sango pressed the green button next to it. Under Sango's feet another pedal came up and the one she was using disappeared into the floor, Sango slammed her foot down and the car sped off. Kagome relaxed in the back seat enjoying Miroku's reaction, Miroku was clenching hold of the seat belt and looking a bit freaked out. Sango passed the black car with ease, she was feeling much better and planned on going back to the speed limit when the black car decided it would try and overtake again; Kagome knew where this is going.

"You had to call her slow didn't you" Kagome muttered

Sango and the black car ended up racing, as Ayame's house came into view Sango sighed and started to slow down then press some more buttons that changed everything back to normal. We were surprised to see that the black car also slowed down.

"I guess they're going to Ayame's to... wonder who it is" Sango said

"No idea, I don't think I have ever seen the car before" Kagome answered "you ok there Miroku?"

"Well I guess your car isn't as slow as I thought" he laughed rubbing the back of his head "so what to those other buttons do?"

"Nothing much" she shrugged

Sango was pretty quiet about the things her car could do, Kagome knew it had weapons in it for fighting demons but she had never seen any of them.

"You look nice" Sango told Kagome once they were out the car

"Thanks, so do you"

Sango was wearing a dark pink holster shirt that showed off her middle slightly and a short green skirt with her hair down tied loosely at the end with a white ribbon.

"Ladies"

Miroku had walked over to Kagome and Sango and placed his arms around both their shoulders

"You have 5 seconds to remove that hand Miroku" Sango threatened

"5? And you used my name, must be my lucky night"

"Monk!" Sango growled

Miroku smirked and lifted his hands from both girls and put them in his pant pockets, Miroku was wearing dark purple pants that almost looked black with a purple tee-shirt and a darker purple jacket over it. Miroku started to walk off towards the house when he stopped dead in his tracks, Sango and Kagome caught up to him wondering what Miroku was doing.

"Tell me is that who I think it is?" Miroku asked point to the girl getting out of the black car

The girl had long black hair with a small bobble tied on one side; she was wearing a strapless dress that was a cross between an orange and yellow colour which reached just above her knees. She turned around and sure enough it was who they all thought, Rin smiled and started waving to her friends who were still too stunned to move.

"Rin" Kagome said in disbelief

"Rin was in that car! That car was not safe at the speed it was going" Sango snapped

"But Sango..."

Kagome placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder and shook her head; he took the hint and backed off.

"Who was driving anyway?" Kagome asked

All at once they looked over to the driver side door that was opening and waited for the mystery driver to step out.

"Oh no" Kagome and Sango groaned in unison

"What?"

Kagome and Sango had recognized the driver the second they saw the hair, it was long and a slivery white, there was only one person they know who had hair like that and who Rin would be with.

"She didn't say anything about this right? I mean didn't miss something did i?" Kagome asked worried

"She didn't say anything"

Sesshomaru stepped out the car, he was wearing light grey pants with a white button up shirt, he reached in the car and pulled a whit jacked that had some small red flower designs scattered on it.

"Hey guys" Rin called out running towards them

Sesshomaru walked calmly after Rin stopping before he got too close to her friends, he watched quietly as they greeted each other. He smiled inwardly when he heard Sango complaining about him driving fast.

"But you were driving fast to" Rin whined

"But I'm a safe driver"

"Rin were not angry at you just concerned" Kagome said softly looking over at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome but huffed slightly and turned his head away when her eyes met him, he understood her not trusting him, it was normal for a human to not trust him but what he couldn't understand were her eyes the promised pain if he harmed her.

"_That human could never harm me"_ he huffed to himself

"That's why I brought him, so you could all get to know him and realise he's a nice guy"

Sesshomaru was never surprised by anything until he met this lot, the human girl that wasn't afraid of him then calling him a 'nice guy' while he was standing right there. Since he came to this school it has been one surprise and one mystery after the other but still he managed to keep his expressionless face.

"_Nice... guy!"_ he spat closing his eyes

"Please, for me" Rin begged

Kagome and Sango groaned in unison, they couldn't say no to Rin when she made that childish face.

"Yeah ok" Sango agreed with a sigh

Rin smiled at Sango but then went back to pouting when Kagome didn't agree, Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to protest when she thought of something.

"Ok, I'll be nice to him" she smirked

Once again Sesshomaru was surprised, he hadn't known Kagome long but knew she was the type to voice her opinion whether the person wanted to hear it or not, he also knew she didn't like him.

"Girls" Miroku sighed shaking his head

"Hey Sango didn't you tell us you wouldn't allow the two-timing monk in your car?" Rin asked innocently

Kagome burst out laughing, she couldn't stop herself. Sango started to blush and look everywhere but towards Miroku, Miroku looked like he was deep in thought until a smirk started to spread on his face.

"Don't worry dear Sango, you're the only girl for me" he said smoothly placing his arm around her neck

Sango hit Miroku on the head then stormed off towards Ayame's house, Kagome was still laughing and Rin was looking very confused.

"What just happened?" Rin asked

"It's a long story" Kagome said once she finished laughing "come on lets go"

Kagome watched as Miroku had caught up to Sango and was more than likely trying to apologize and how Rin was holding onto Sesshomaru's arm and dragging him to the house. Both her friends looked happy and that made her smile, but then as she looked around that smile faded, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.


	17. Chapter 17

They had been there for a little over two hours and still Inuyasha hadn't shown up, Kagome was sitting on a chair staring into her soda.

"Hey sis" Ginta and Hakkaku called out

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" she said flatly

"Sorry, old habit" Ginta said rubbing his head

"So what you doing over here all alone?" Hakkaku asked

"Yeah where are you friends?"

"Well Sango was stalking after Miroku who was following some girls and Rin is... over there" she said pointing towards a group of people dancing

"You can come hang with us if you want" Ginta offered

"Aido was going to do some ice tricks"

"I think I'm just going to go outside for a bit, get some fresh air you know"

"Ok, see you later sis" they both said walking away

"You don't look like a demon" someone said across from her

"Huh?"

"Sorry, couldn't help but over here the wolf demons calling you sis" he said

"Oh well I'm not really there sister, they just call me that"

Kagome looked at the guy in front her, he was wearing a plain blue button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and black pants, his hair was not much shorter than Miroku's and he had dark brown eyes with a cheeky smile to top it all off.

"Oh and why is that?" he asked leaning in closer

"It's a long story"

"I have time; perhaps we could go outside and talk?"

Against Kagome's better judgement she agreed to this, he followed Kagome out the back door where there looked to be more people then inside. Shigure started to rub the back of his head and say something but Kagome just walked away from the people to where she knew a tree swing would be. She sat down on the grass leaning against the tree watching the ice show Aido was doing.

"By the way, I'm Shigure" he said sitting next to her

"Kagome"

"It's lovely to meet you Kagome"

"Yeah, you to"

"So how do you know the wolf clan?"

"Well I first met Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku on my first day of middle school"

"So you go to the same school as them?"

"yeah, it was lunch time and we were all playing dodge ball, one of the people on the other side threw the ball at him and I caught it, since then he claimed I was 'his women' and Ginta and Hakkaku have called me sis ever since"

"Isn't Koga with Ayame"

"Yeah he is now but those two still call me sis, no matter how many times I tell them not to, so umm how do you know Ayame?"

"I don't really, I have seen a few times around school but I have never really spoken to her"'

"Wait you go to Seiiki high?" Kagome asked stunned

"Yeah, I'm a third year there"

"I'm only a first year, so if you don't know Ayame who do you know that's here?"

"I'm here with my cousins"

"Would I know any of them?"

"Hmmm let's see, well there is Kyo and Yuki but they are second years, oh there's Momiji and Hatsuharu, they are in your year"

"Haru Sohma?"

"Yes that's the one"

"So you're a Sohma to them"

"That's right"

"So what zodiac are you?"

"Try and guess"

"Well I know you're not the cow, that's Haru, ummm can I have a hint?"

"Because I'm so nice I'll give you one hint, I have four legs"

"How is that a hint" Kagome asked blankly "ok let's see"

Kagome thought about it for a while, she had heard things about the Sohma family but never really paid much attention, she did know that some of them have long since graduated from school and from memory somewhere still in elementary or middle school. While Kagome was thinking she glanced over at him hoping that maybe there was some clue to what animal he was, while she was staring at him she thought she could feel something, it was the same kind of feeling she has had once before when she was in Inuyasha's house.

"The dog?" she guessed

"That's right, how did you know"

"Something about you reminded me of a dog I know" Kagome shrugged laying against the tree "a stupid, unfaithful, lying, two-timing dog"

Shigure was starting to panic a bit, it was clear that Kagome had something against dogs or at least one dog type person.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not saying you're anything like him" Kagome said noticing Shigure's panic

"well Kagome how about we join the rest of the party, I can introduce you to some of my friends I'm sure they would all love you and then you can forget about this other person" he offered standing up

"You go ahead; I'm just going to hang here for a little while"

"I'll look out for you inside" he winked walking away

"If only it was that easy to forget him" Kagome sighed standing

She walked around to the other side of the tree where a swing was and sat down on it pushing herself back and forward with her feet. She was about to go back inside when someone came up behind her and gave her a push, Kagome yelped a little and held onto the wing as she got pushed. She looked behind her but couldn't really make out who it was; the person stoped the swing as it was coming back and looked at Kagome. It was just the right lighting and Kagome could see a few strands of white hair and the outline of ears on top their head.

Inuyasha smiled and started to push Kagome once more in silence, Kagome happily let Inuyasha push her on the swing until she remembered the fact that he was over two hours late. Kagome stopped the swing with her feet and looked straight ahead, Inuyasha poked his head around the side to look at Kagome but she only turned her head away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked moving in front of her

"I thought you weren't going to show"

"I'm sorry, dad guilted me to help him find something"

"So you didn't forget?"

"Of course not"

_I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I knew to him I probably sounded like a child but I couldn't help myself, the thought that he stood me up left me feeling more broken then I ever expected._

"Did he find it?"

"Did who find what?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Your father" she laughed "did he find what he was looking for"

"Dunno I left once I realized what the time was"

"Did you know Sesshomaru was here?"

"Yeah, saw his car in the parking lot" he said half annoyed

"he brought Rin with him... or she brought him, I'm not too sure" Kagome said "I don't know what she sees in him, I don't have any problem with her being with a demon but why did it have to be Sesshomaru? He's just so... I don't know"

"A cold hearted, emotionally crippled pretty boy?" Inuyasha offered

"You really don't like him do you?"

"What's to like" he shrugged

"I would sure love to know what Rin sees in him" Kagome sighed standing "you going to come inside?"

"Yeah ok"

They walked inside together only to be bombarded by Kagome's friends.

"Kagome there you are" Sango said with a relived sigh "I was worried you went off with some boy"

"Oh well I did"

"You what! You can't just walk off with strange... Uhhh Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what?" he grumbled

"I didn't know you were here"

"Yeah well I am"

"As I was saying, Kagome you can't just go off... wait you walked in together, is there something going on?"

"NO!" they both shouted

"Uhuh, sure there isn't"

"There isn't!" Kagome snapped

"Ok, there isn't" she winked

"What about you and Miroku, how is that going?" Kagome smirked

"What's going on with her and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"Oh nothing much they just l..."

"Hey guys!" Rin interrupted skipping towards them with Sesshomaru following calmly after her

"Hey Rin, nice to see you" Sango said

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru and I started talking to others and then danced... well I did most the talking and all the dancing but it was lots of fun!"

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Rin asked

"Just thought I would check it out" he grumbled

"Are you here with Kagome? That would mean we all have someone with us, wouldn't that be great"

"I thought you said there was no way you would come here with the human even if she was the last being on earth" Sesshomaru smirked

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who quickly looked away from her.

"Really? Kagome said something like that to about coming with Inuyasha" Rin added in

Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome who smiled sheepishly then together they both glared at the one who started this, Sesshomaru.

"_This is more like the human"_ Sesshomaru thought

Kagome soon realised that glaring was doing nothing so she decided to try something different.

"You know Rin your right Sesshomaru is a 'nice guy' after all" she smirked at him

"Sesshomaru a 'nice guy' are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course, I mean he gave Rin a lift here and has been hanging out with her, letting her drag him around, only a 'nice guy' would do that"

Inuyasha looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome slightly worried, he knew better then to annoy him and he thought Kagome did to but she was trying to annoy him.

"Uhhh Sango, is that Miroku?" Kagome asked pointing to the group of girls in front of her

The others looked at the group and sure enough saw Miroku trying to slink towards them.

"That's not going to end well..." Sango sighed

"Especially considering 4 of them have boyfriends" Rin added in

"Uhhh what kind of guys are these boyfriends?"

"Don't worry Sango there just average guys, they go to the human school"

"Who are they anyway?" Kagome asked

"Well there is Rina, Hannon and Lucia" Sango said "there in my homeroom"

"then there is Karen and Noel" Rin explained "and I think the yellow one is either Seira or Coco, I'm not sure I've never met them two"

"Oh there the mermaid princesses right?" Kagome clicked

"That's right"

"I've heard about them, meant to be great singers"

"They are amazing!" Rin exclaimed "I wonder if they're going to sing tonight, I'm going to go ask them!"

"And I'm going to stop Miroku" Sango said glaring at him

Rin and Sango walked towards them, Sesshomaru followed after Rin glaring at Kagome just before he turned to leave. Kagome poked her tongue out to Sesshomaru's back then turned away herself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you have a death wish or something!" Inuyasha snapped

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru could kill you in one slice!"

"But he won't"

"Don't expect me to save you when he finally does come after you" Inuyasha grumbled

"Don't worry I won't" Kagome muttered

They both stood with their backs facing each other and their arms crossed, Kagome was thinking about how childish they must seem to others where Inuyasha was thinking about how annoying Kagome was. They stayed like that for a while until Kagome saw someone that made her shiver, outside Kagome saw Kikyo walking towards them, she wasn't sure if she had seen them or not and she didn't want to stay and find out.

"I'm going to head home" Kagome said turning around

"Fhe, whatever"

"I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah"

"Well bye then"

Kagome sighed and walked past Inuyasha towards Sango.

"Hey Sango, hey Miroku"

"Kagome, I heard you and Inuyasha were hitting it of" Miroku winked

Sango japed Miroku in the side; she had noticed that Kagome walked over here alone and that Inuyasha didn't look like he was going to follow her.

"What's up Kagome? Want me to hit him? I have Hiraikotsu, I'm sure Ayame wouldn't mind..."

"I don't think she wants you to destroy her house" Kagome pointed out

"Well I could still hit him for you"

"What's Hiraikotsu?" Miroku asked

"Keep trying to feel me and you will find out" she glared

Miroku sensing the danger pulled both his hands up in the air and smiled.

"I'm going to get going"

"Do you need a lift?"

"No that's fine, you two are having fun and someone needs to watch out for Rin"

"Well how will you get home then?"

"I guess I'll walk, it's a nice night for it"

Inuyasha had been listening in on their conversation, he realised that he had made a mistake and quickly rushed over to her.

"Kagome it's dangerous to walk alone at night, especially for you"

"She won't be alone" Inuyasha butted in

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm headin home now anyway so I'll make sure she gets home safely"

"Ok then, I'll see you both in school" Sango smiled

Miroku winked at Inuyasha only to be elbowed by Sango once again, Kagome and Inuyasha left the house and walked down to the drive way.

"Thanks for your help but I'm fine on my own, I don't need you or anyone else to protect me" Kagome snapped

"Yeah I know, you're pretty strong for a human but Sango is right, there are demons out there, real demons so I'm not going to let you go out there alone"

_I thought about this for a while, I knew Inuyasha was right after all we were far from the city I lived in, most demons lived out here and no smart human would come out to these parts. Like with humans there were also bad people among demons, demons who would sooner rip you apart as a human would shot you but I hated it when people treated me like a child, I knew I was human there for I was weaker than the rest but I had never felt weak, I have always felt like I could protect myself, that there was a power hidden inside me that no one but me could see._

"Fine, but I'm not going with you because I'm scared it's just so I can get home faster" she pointed out

"Whatever"

Inuyasha led Kagome to his bike, she once again went to protest but Inuyasha threw his helmet at her and hopped on waiting.

"I told you last time, I'm not getting on this thing, not with you" she said folding her arms "besides ill freeze to death ridding that with you"

Inuyasha knew that was just an excuse because there wasn't much difference between ridding the bike and him jumping except for maybe his warmth. As if something just clicked Inuyasha smirked and hopped off his bike then walked over to Kagome.

"What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha was right in front of her now, he started to take of his red jacket making Kagome blush. Inuyasha had on a white shirt underneath that was tight against his skin and showed his mussels. While Kagome wasn't paying attention Inuyasha put his jacket around her shoulders then walked back to his bike.

"There, now get on"

Kagome was shocked and walked over towards Inuyasha's bike, she put the jacket on properly loving the smell of him around her then clipped her helmet on. She hoped onto the bike and with shaky hands she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

He started the engine and pushed of; Kagome closed her eyes and held tightly onto Inuyasha, if he wasn't a demon it probably would have hurt. After a little while she started to relax her grip and open her eyes, as they sped of Kagome turned her head to the side and lent on Inuyasha's back with a smile on her face and watched the passing bushes. As they were speeding along Kagome thought she saw something shinning in the bushes.

"Inuyasha stop for a second"

Inuyasha slowed to a stop and looked back at Kagome.

"Yeah what?"

"What was that?"

"What's what?"

"That shinning over there" Kagome said pointing to a dark patch

"You're seeing things" he mumbled

There was a small, faint, blue flash in the distance.

She pulled on the back of Inuyasha's shirt "its right there"

Inuyasha turned and saw nothing, Kagome was getting frustrated that he kept missing it and didn't believe her. She hoped off the bike and took her helmet off.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh

"I'm going to check it out; it will only take a minute"

"There could be demons in there"

"I know" she said walking away from him

"I'm not going to save you!" he shouted out

"Wouldn't expect you to" she called back

"_Stupid Inuyasha"_

_I walked away without looking back and headed to the dark trees, there was another flash of blue but this time I could hear a small noise and someone talking._

"Don't worry you will join your father soon"

"Fox fire!"

Another flash of blue.

"You think such a small thing could hurt me!" he bellowed

Kagome raced forwards without really thinking, she came across a demon who was stepping on something, once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she could see a small creature under his foot.

"Get of him!" Kagome shouted making her presence known

"A... a girl" he stuttered

"I said GET. OFF. HIM!"

"I am the great thunder brother Manten, you will come back home with me where I will cook you"

"I won't do anything like that!"

"Then I will crush this pathetic fox demon"

Manten pushed his foot down more and there was a small whimper coming from the fox demon.

"WAIT... I'll go with you"

"Marvellous"

"Let me talk to him first"

"Very well, say your goodbyes"

Manten bent down and picked up the fox then threw it at Kagome; she caught him and held him close.

"Don't do it, he'll kill you" the fox whimpered

"Find Inuyasha" you whispered quietly to him

"Enough goodbyes"

There was a flash of lightning and you were suddenly in his arms floating in the air.

"Stupid human, giving up her life like that" Shippo thought kicking a rock

As his foot hit the rock he yelped, he sat on the floor feeling very sorry for himself, not only did he loose his father but he let an innocent human girl get killed.

"_I can still save her"_ he thought hopeful

As he went to jump after Kagome another foot came down on him squishing him to the ground.

"Ow" he yelped

"Where is Kagome" Inuyasha snapped

"Who?"

"The girl what happened to the girl!" he shouted putting more weight on his foot

"He was taken by one of the thunder brothers!" he yelped out

"Dammit"

Inuyasha took his foot of Shippo and went back to his motor bike, it was lying on the side of the road, Inuyasha hadn't bothered with the stand he just let it fall in place when he smelt Kagome's scent fading away. Shippo ran after him and watched Inuyasha pick up his bike; he thought for a second that he was just going to leave.

"Are you Inuyasha?" he asked jumping on the seat of his bike

"What's it to you" he grumbled as he searched for something

"That girl told me to find Inuyasha"

"Her name is Kagome"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for... This" he finished by pulling out a sword from his bike

Shippo yelp and jumped down from the bike and in front of Inuyasha.

"Please don't kill me I didn't mean for her to get taken, she gave up her life" Shippo begged

"I'm not going to kill you... not right now anyway"

He tied the sheath and sword to his belt then picked Shippo up by the back of his clothes.

"Now where did they take her?"

"To their home, it's that way" Shippo pointed with a shaky finger

"Oh no, you're coming with me, I'm going to trade her back" he smirked

Shippo tried to run away but it was impossible, he wasn't strong enough to escape, he gave up and decided that he would have a better chance of living if Kagome was safe and that means they had to hurry. Shippo held onto Inuyasha shoulder as he jumped and ran to the thunder brother's home.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me (even when i stopped updating for that while there) it means a lot to me that you are all still reading this and of course to all my reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL! im honestly not sure how long this story is going to be i mean im already up to chapter 18 and im only around the middleish... probably wont be over 30, actually im nearly 100% certain it will be under 30 lol anyway only planned on saying thanks to everyone ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you catch that little fox brother?"

"Something better brother" Manten responded

Kagome laid on something that was either a bed or a bench and watched as the demons brother walked in, she was surprised to see that he looked human.

"You brought a human here?" he growled

"For my hair potion" he whimpered

"_Inuyasha.. Hurry"_

"She doesn't look that great" he said walking close to her

"_Not that great?"_ she thought annoyed

Manten turned around holding a HUGE carving knife, Kagome started to panic and thought of a way to stall.

"You don't want to use me"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because if you kill me Inuyasha will have to avenge me"

"I have never heard of this Inuyasha" the human looking one grumbled

"Oh he is a strong powerful demon; in fact he will be here any second now"

Just as Kagome said that Inuyasha and Shippo came bursting through the wall, Kagome shielded herself from falling debris and stared blankly at Inuyasha.

"_Who know that would work..."_

"Where's Kagome!" he shouted

"Ahhh Inuyasha, I'm right behind you"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome covered in white dust from the broken wall.

"Kagome are you ok? What did they do to you!"

"You did this to me you idiot!" she shouted

"Oh ill just leave you here then" he shouted turning away

"Fine, I was better off before you got here!"

"Be quiet already!" Hiten shouted

He charged at them, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped dodging the lightning attack, he place her and Shippo down away from the house.

"You wait here, this will only take a minute" he smirked jumping back to the house

Kagome watched in fear as Inuyasha got thrown around.

"I've got to help him..." she mumbled to herself

"What about that?" Shippo said pointing to an arrow

"_How did that get there?"_

Kagome picked it up but soon realised she didn't have a bow, nor did she know how to use the thing.

"Do you see a bow anywhere?"

"Here"

There was a puff of smoke and Shippo transformed himself into a bow.

"_Looks more like a snail"_ Kagome thought picking it up

She aimed the arrow and Manten; he seemed to be the one that was getting in the way the most. She let the arrow loose and prayed that it would give Inuyasha a chance at fighting back, as the arrow flew through the air a purple mist started to form around it. It hit Manten and he screamed then vanished. Shippo turned back and looked up at Kagome, Inuyasha and Hiten also looked at her.

"Oops"

"You killed my brother!" he shouted charging at her

"You're fighting me remember" Inuyasha shouted drawing his sword

As he drew his sword there was a flash of light it it suddenly looked like a huge fang, he used it to slice through Hiten that started at it.

"_Well maybe it's not as useless as I thought _"he thought sliding it back into the sheath

He walked over to Kagome who was lying on the ground unconscious, Shippo was kneeling next to her looking very panicked.

"She just passed out" he said looking up at Inuyasha "after she shot that arrow she passed out.

"_That was a scarred arrow"_ Inuyasha thought

He had learnt about them when he used to do demon training in elementary school and he had heard stories from his dad many times but this was the first time he had seen a real one.

"_How could a plain human create the arrow?"_

There were more questions than answers, everything was getting complicated ever since he met Kagome, he looked down at he, she looked so peaceful and helpless just lying there. With a sigh he bent down and picked her up then carried her back to his bike, Shippo followed after him as best as he could but he got left behind every now and then. Kagome woke in Inuyasha's arms just before he reached his bike; he stopped on a patch of grass and placed her on the ground with Shippo catching up running out of breath.

"What happened?" she asked looking around

"You passed out"

"Where's the little fox? Is he ok?" Kagome asked panicked

"I tell you that you passed out and you're worrying about the brat?" he snapped

"Kagome your awake" Shippo shouted running up to her

"I'm glade you're ok"

"Thanks to you"

"Hello I was talking here" Inuyasha butted in "how the hell did you do that"

"Do what?" Kagome asked looking up at him blankly

"You shot a scarred arrow, only priestess can do that"

"I did?"

"You don't remember?"

"Nope" Kagome said smiling

"Women" he grumbled

"Sit!" she shouted

Inuyasha slammed into the ground making Shippo jump, Kagome just sat there with her arms folded and payed attention to Shippo.

"Do you need help getting home?" she asked

"I... I don't have a home"

"What about your parents?"

"They were killed"

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said pulling him into a hug "you can come home with us if you want"

"Re.. really?"

"Of course, can't leave a kid out here all alone" Kagome smiled at him

"He's not comin with us" Inuyasha grumbled pulling himself up

"Inuyasha we can't leave him out here all alone, he's only a kid"

"He's a demon, can look after himself"

"He's coming with us" Kagome glared standing

"Oh yeah and where is he going to live?" Inuyasha smirked thinking he had won

"With me"

"WHAT!"

She picked up Shippo and started to carry him towards Inuyasha's bike, as Shippo was being carried he poked out his tongue at Inuyasha. He growled and stormed towards the little fox who cuddled closer to Kagome.

"So are you going to take us home or am I walking?" Kagome asked turning around

"Fine get on" he grumbled

Inuyasha jumped on his bike and waited for the others; Kagome sat down and placed Shippo between her and Inuyasha so he would be safe. She held on tight to Inuyasha making sure not to squish Shippo.


	20. Chapter 20

"Thanks for the lift" Kagome said hoping of the bike

Shippo jumped off with her and held her hand.

"I don't think your mum will appreciate you bringing the brat home with you"

Inuyasha smirked at his point being proven right and decided he should walk her to her door. Kagome knew why Inuyasha was walking her to the door but she didn't mind, she liked him walking beside her, and she wanted to prove Inuyasha wrong.

"Kagome, your home early"

"It was getting to crowded" she said thinking back to Kikyo

Kagome walked through the door with Shippo in tow and Inuyasha following after them.

"Mum you remember Inuyasha"

"Of course"

"And this is Shippo"

"He's so cute" she said bending down next to him "hello dear"

"Hello"

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go so I thought he could stay here"

Inuyasha started to smirk expecting her mum to say no.

"Of course he can"

"Wait what?" Inuyasha shouted "your just gonna let any twerp from the woods stay here?"

"Come Shippo let's get you all cleaned up"

Kagome's mum was oblivious to Inuyasha's comment and took Shippo away to clean him up, Kagome sat down at the table and smirked, she knew her mum would love Shippo, after all who wouldn't love something so small and cute.

"Your whole family has a screw loose" Inuyasha said sitting down

"Were just kind people that's all"

They sat there for a little while until the clock chimed 11, Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up at it then at each other.

"I guess you should probably get going home, wouldn't want your dad to worry about you"

"Yeah I guess..."

They both stood and walked to the door, Kagome opened the door as a cold wind blew in, she rubbed her arms and noticed she was still wearing Inuyasha's jacket. Before she had a chance to tell him he had already gone, Kagome closed the door and smiled to herself while hugging her arms.

"_It still smells like him"_

"Has Inuyasha gone?" Shippo asked from around the corner

"Yeah"

Shippo moved away from the wall, his hair was slightly wet and he was wearing some of Stoa's pjs. They were a little bit too big for him so Kagome rolled up the sleeves and pants.

"Let's get you into bed"

Kagome walked him up the stairs and saw her mum cleaning up the bathroom and picking up Shippo's clothes.

"Were going to go to bed"

"I'll set up a bed in Sota's room in just a second"

"Sota is sound; Shippo can stay in my room for tonight"

Kagome took Shippo to her room and turned on the light.

"Your only little so you can share the bed with me" she smiled at him "I just have to get changed so you get into bed and I'll be back in a second"

Kagome grabbed her favourite cat pjs and left the room to get changed; Kagome came back a few seconds later and saw Shippo holding something in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked holding it out to Kagome

"_That's right... I was going to read that tonight"_

"Just a book I have been meaning to read"

Kagome took hold of the envelop and placed it on her bench then turned off all the lights and crawled into bed. That night Kagome had a dream that made her blood run cold.

It was raining hard and she was running through a forest, in her left hand she held a bow and in her right she held an arrow. She knew something was chasing after her, something evil, she could feel it. Kagome continued to run when she tripped over a tree root, she started to roll down a hill, she tried to grab hold of something but it was no use the rain had turned everything into mud. She landed at the bottom and couldn't move, she was sure she had broken a bone somewhere.

Kagome heard laughter around her 'I have you now priestess' it echoed 'hand over the jewel and I'll let you live'

'I'll never give you the jewel!' she shouted out

Kagome picked herself up despite the blood loose and the pain and limped away from the demon, she had only one place in mind, one place she knew no matter what she had to get to. Kagome stumbled through the forest holding onto trees for support, her eyes were getting fuzzy and it wasn't long before she couldn't see a thing. There was darkness all around her but that didn't stop Kagome, she had walked this path many times a day and knew it well enough to not get lost.

Once the trees started to fade away she knew it wasn't much further away, there were no more trees to keep her standing now and she could feel the evil closing in around her. Kagome crawled along the ground until she felt it; in front of her was the well. She pulled herself up until she was sitting on the side of the well, she pulled out a large jewel from her pocket and despite her blindness she could still see it glowing a bright purple.

'The jewel, give me the jewel' he screamed out

Kagome felt her lips curling into a smile, her heart was a steady beat and she wasn't afraid anymore. She moved the jewel to her chest and let it absorbed into her body, an electric shot spread through her body making everything numb.

She felt her body falling down towards the well 'you will never see the jewel again'

Kagome woke with a jolt, her forehead was drenched in sweat and her breath was uneven. She felt her chest from where her dream self placed the jewel.

"_It felt so real"_

She reached over and turned on the light, Shippo shuffled around in her bed. Kagome had forgotten the small fox was there; she quickly turned off the light and left the bed. As her eyes adjusted to the dark room she saw the envelop sitting on her bench, there was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep so she picked it up and quietly headed downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome pulled out the paper and sat down at the table to read it, she hadn't gotten very far when she realised what it was.

"_This is the girl's diary... Kohana..."_

'It all started a few moons ago, when I met a demon, I came across him after picking medicinal herbs one day. Even though I knew he was a demon I still approached him, he didn't try to harm me he was in no shape to even move. He had hundreds of bites on him, I tried asking him what bite him but he was losing consciousness. Using what little herbs I had I tended to the open cuts and once he was passed out I used my priestess powers to purify the poison in him. It must have caused him much pain that's why I waited until he was unconscious, I tried my hardest to get rid of it all but my energy was draining fast and eventually I passed out but when I woke the next day he was gone, I was happy he was gone, it meant he was ok.

I didn't see him for a long time after that but never did he leave my mind, I couldn't help but wonder if he is still ok or if he needed more help and how he got hurt in the first place but then that's when I fell ill. I thought it was from worry at first but my powers were draining, my sister told me I had a curse on me that only I could defeat. I don't remember much after that, the next thing I remember was waking up and being powerless, I didn't mind much, my sister was always the most powerful one.

The day I was able to walk around on my own I was approached by a demon, at first I was afraid but then I noticed he was the one I saved, he told me he had been watching over me since I fell ill and that he knew I was powerless.'

'Come live with me'

'I can't, you're a demon and my family... I can't'

'But I can protect you'

'My sister can protect me'

'He left after that but came back every day when I was alone, I turned him down every time but then one day he didn't come. I was waiting in the field for him but he never came.

That night was the night my sister took me into the forest, I didn't understand why she wanted me to go with her but I went with her anyway, despite my doubts. I know now I should have trusted my instincts, that was the night that my sister shot me. I remember the feeling in my back, sometimes I still feel like that arrow is there, the pain that shot through my body from the arrow and the pain that shot through my heart from the betrayal.

I passed out expecting to die or for my sister to save me but neither happened, I don't remember much, I was in and out of consciousness but I remember being underground and then flying and then when I woke up I was in someone's house lying on someone's bed.

When I first woke up I didn't have many memories about what happened, I remember being with my sister and then being hurt but I didn't remember she was the one that hurt me. When the demon walked into the room I thought he kidnapped me, I yelled at him, I told him to take me back but he wouldn't. When I tried moving I was in pain, my back hurt, that's when I remembered being underground.

'What happened to me?'

'You don't remember?'

'I remember being underground...'

'You were buried, considered dead but I could still hear your heartbeat'

'So you bought me here to help me?'

'You saved my life I was returning the favour'

'Can you take me home now then? My family... they think I'm dead, I should go back to them'

'You're not healed yet'

He never told me it was my sister, he never told me anything, I tried asking him questions but he just ignored them. Once I was finally able to move around without pain and the injury was nothing more than a scar I asked to go back but still he refused.

'You said when I was healed you would take me back'

'It is too dangerous to travel right now'

Apart of me knew he was stalling but yet I still accepted his answer, one day I was walking around the castle and I came across a bow and arrow. I picked it up and remembered the times when I was younger and training with my sister and how I would never be able to do that again. It started out as a flash, the memory I had forgotten, at first all I saw was my sister and I walking through the forest but then I remembered everything. I woke up the next day back in bed with the demon looking down at me.

'She killed me... my sister... you knew didn't you?'

'Yes'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'It was something you had to remember on your own'

I didn't say anything; I looked down at my hands as the tightened around the blanket.

'I can take you back now'

'No, I don't want to go back'

'I do believe she did it to save you'

'Save me? How was killing me going to safe me?'

'The sorcerer that cast the spell on you had plans to use you to protect her while she did unthinkable things'

'How was I meant to protect anyone without any power?'

'Your power is still there, just hidden away'

'Can... can she...'

'She won't harm you anymore; no one will harm you again'

'Even so... I don't want to go back; I want to stay here with you'

I chose to stay with him, I don't know why but I didn't feel safe without him anymore, I missed my family but this could be the new start I had always wanted, a place where I could be me without being frowned upon.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's head snapped up, she looked towards the stairs and saw her mum walking down them.

"Mum? What are you doing up so late?"

"It's morning hunny"

"Morning?" Kagome looked around at the clock and noticed it was 6:30am

"_I must of fallen asleep reading..."_

She looked down at the papers then shuffled them back into the envelop. She took the envelop back upstairs and placed it on her desk then went to lie in her bed when Shippo woke up.

"Good morning"

"Oh good morning Shippo" Kagome yawned

"You look sleepy still"

"I didn't sleep much last night"

"It wasn't because of me was it?"

"No it was my own fault, I started reading then next thing I knew it was morning"

Shippo hopped out of the bed and stretched, they walked down the stairs where breakfast was being served.

"Good morning Shippo, did you sleep well?"

"Yes thankyou"

"Here sit down and have something to eat"

"Where's Sota?" Kagome yawned

"Still in bed, do me a favour and wake him up"

Kagome went to take a breath when her mum cleared her throat; she sighed and started back up the stairs. She opened her brother's door and went inside.

"Hey Sota mum said it's time to get up"

"5 more minutes" he mumbled

"There's a demon here you know"

"Inuyasha?" he asked sitting up right

"No"

Sota groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"His name is Shippo, he's a fox demon and looks around your age and he could really use a friend"

"Well...he said sitting up "since you asked so nicely, ok" he jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs

"_Oh Sota"_ Kagome smiled

* * *

**Ok i have some news, this is going to be the last chap i post for a while, i have a bunch of chrissy things i need to get done and im going away in a little over a week and i still have to get chrissy shoping down and i have a few suprises (not sure how its gonna work out but i will find a way) but yeah so i wont be doing this story for a while ill still be updating my Memories story (i got a couple of chapters done only gotta fix them up when i have a bit of spare time) but yeah so ill see everyone with new chapies after christmas ^^ oh and while im here HAPPY EARLY MERRY CHRISTMAS =D **


	22. Chapter 22

"Kagome we are going to the park for a picnic lunch, are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"No thank you mum, I have some school work I need to get done"

"Ok then dear"

"Bye Kagome" Shippo waved

"Good bye everyone, have fun" Kagome called out from the door

Once they were all out of sight she closed the door and walked up to her room, with her door left wide open she threw herself at the bed and slowly drifted of to sleep.

Kagome wasn't running through a forest this time, this time she was drifting though empty space all alone.

'What's happening to me?' she asked herself

'You're trapped within the void of two worlds' a voice answered

'Who's there?' Kagome asked with a shaky voice

A girl came into view and out of the darkness, Kagome started at her with wide eyes, it looked almost like a mirror reflection of herself.

'My name is Kohana'

'Kohana... you mean you're the priestess? The one from 500 years ago?'

'500... years... it's been that long?'

'Yeah'

'Tell me priestess what is your name?'

'It's Kagome and I'm not a priestess'

'But you have to be...'

'Nope, 100% human'

'Well what about your sister? Is she a priestess?'

'Sister? Oh no I don't have a sister; I do have a little brother'

'No, this is all wrong, I don't understand, how could this happen?'

'What are you talking about? You're the one that's in my dream!' Kagome shouted

'Dream... this isn't a dream, it's a spell'

Kagome was woken by the sound of someone outside, she yawned and slowly walked over to her window and looked outside to see Rin standing outside.

"I'm up here Rin" she called out

_Rin looked up at me but it wasn't her normal cheery face, she looked serious. She moved out of my sight and I heard the door downstairs, I tided up my bed while I waited for Rin to enter. Just as I sat down Rin came into my room with the same expression she was wearing outside, I knew that meant something was wrong, even though Rin was human she was very observant and had a way of getting information out of people._

"Rin what's wrong?"

"Maybe you should sit down" she said pacing my room

"I am sitting"

"Oh right"

"Maybe you should sit down, you're making me dizzy"

Rin stopped her pacing and looked over at Kagome, with a sigh she sat down at her chair and thought very hard about what to say next.

"You remember how I told you a strange man came to see gran a few nights ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well Sesshomaru gave me a lift home from Ayame's party and they were there again, only this time I saw them"

"So who was it?"

"Well you see the thing is I only saw their hair, they had long silver hair... remind you of anyone?"

"You're not thinking Inuyasha are you?"

"No, well I don't know, maybe, I mean how much do we really know about him? Just think about it Kagome all these strange things start happening to you the second you met that guy!"

"It all started when Miroku told me that stupid story" Kagome mumbled

"What story?"

"It was a few days after the whole beads situation with Inuyasha, Miroku told me about these two priestess from 500 years ago"

"Kohana and Kiyoko?"

"How do you know their names?"

"That's what gran was talking about with the mystery guy"

"What did they say?"

"They said that everything is set and the spell will take place soon or something like that anyway"

"This isn't a dream, it's a spell" Kagome muttered repeating the words of Kohana

"What was that?"

"I had a dream... well at least I thought it was a dream... Kohana was in it..."

"Do you think it was really her?"

"I don't know... she looked just like me Rin... and she... she called me a priestess..."

"But you're not a pri... Kagome what's wrong?"

"Something happened last night" Kagome sighed "wait here, I'm going to call Sango"

Kagome stood up and walked down the stairs, while Kagome was calling Sango Rin supped around on her chair until she noticed a scroll that had rolled under her desk. She picked it up and sat it on the desk, she know it was one of Kagome's grandfathers scroll but what she couldn't figure out is why she would have it in her room.

"_History project maybe?"_ Rin thought looking at it

Rin ignored the scroll and started to spin around on the chair, she didn't know what could be taking so long, after spinning a few times she started to get dizzy. While she waited for her everything around her to stop moving she noticed that there was a second set of pjs and a jacket that she didn't recognise. Once the room stopped spinning Rin stood up and went over to the new clothes, the pjs were defiantly not Kagome's, way too small, they looked like some of Sota's but Rin couldn't imagine why they would be in Kagome's room. Next was a red jacket, defiantly too big to be Kagome's.

"_I know I have seen this somewhere before..."_ Rin thought looking at it

It took her a few moments before it clicked.

"_This is Inuyasha's!"_

_I was walking carefully up the stairs trying not to spill the drinks, once I got to my room I pushed it open and saw Rin holding Inuyasha's jacket. She turned to face me holding up the jacket swinging it a little, I placed the drinks on my desk and waited for the questions._

"Why is this in your room?" Rin asked wasting no time

"It was cold last night so Inuyasha let me borrow it and when he dropped me off I forgot to give it back, that's all"

"Oh ok... so did you call Sango?"

"Yeah she said she will be over in a second... I think I woke her up, what would she be doing sleeping at this time?"

"Maybe her and Miroku didn't head straight home" Rin smirked

"Sango is not the type of girl to do that, Miroku sure but not Sango, I couldn't imagine what Sango would do to him if he tried anything" Kagome laughed at the thought

"That's true, it would be cool if they hooked up though" Rin sighed

"Whys that?"

"Well you have Inuyasha, I have Sesshomaru and Sango... well it would be nice if she had someone, that way we could all go on a date together, just the six of us"

"I don't have Inuyasha and since when where you and Sesshomaru together?"

"Well were not... technically"

"Rin" Kagome sighed "I know you really like Sesshomaru and everything..."

"I know you don't trust him but he really is a nice guy" Rin butted in

"That's not what I was going to say... even though I do worry about you being alone with him but I don't think he would hurt you"

"So last night worked huh?" she asked rather proudly

"I guess" Kagome shrugged

"_I don't know why but I just get the feeling he wouldn't harm Rin..."_

"What I was going to say is you don't even know how he feels, he might not want... I just don't want you to get your hopes up"

"Even if he doesn't love me it won't change a thing Kagome... I feel like I belong with him, that I've waited for him my whole life" she smiled

"Well just make sure he knows that if he hurts you he will have Sango and I do deal with" Kagome winked

Kagome heard a knock at the door; she walked over to her window and looked down expecting to see Sango only to find Miroku there as well.

"_Maybe I was wrong about Sango..."_ Kagome thought not believing what her eyes were showing

"Just let yourself in, were up in my room!" Kagome called out

Sango waved up at Kagome then headed inside with Miroku following after her.

"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Rin asked as they walked in the room

"Sango came and got me, said it was important" he yawned

"Sango?"

"Well Kagome said she needed me to come over right away and when I asked her why she said 'it's all that stupid monks fault!' so I decided to bring him along so he could fix whatever he did wrong"

"Kagome tell her I didn't do anything, she has been yelling at me since she woke me up"

"You should have been awake anyway, its 1pm! What are you doing sleeping at that time!" Sango growled

"But Sango... weren't you asleep?" Kagome asked

"What? Oh no, I was training with Kohaku"

"_I knew Sango wasn't that type of girl!_ Kagome thought happily

"Oh I haven't seen Kohaku in ages! Has he got a girlfriend yet?" Rin asked

"He's too young" Sango stated

"Come on Sango, you can't keep him all to yourself forever" Rin teased

"So Kagome, why are we here?" Sango asked trying to change the subject

"That's right you were telling me something when you decided to bring Sango over" Rin remembered

"Maybe you should all sit down..."

Kagome took the seat at her desk, Rin sat on the floor under the window, Sango and Miroku sat on the bed with as much distance between them that the bed provided.

"Something happened last night... when Inuyasha was taking me home"

"Did he hurt you? I will 'hurt' him if he did!" Sango stated

"No, he didn't hurt me"

"Did he try something? Want me to break something of his?" Sango asked

"Let the poor girl talk" Miroku said nervously

"He was giving me a lift back when I thought I saw something in the bushes, we stopped and I went to check it out"

"You went to check out something strange in the bush at night?" Miroku asked with a raised brow

"Inuyasha was there... more or less" she shrugged "anyway it turns out it was a small fox demon being attacked by this other demon... Mont something anyway I stepped in and in the end I traded places with the demon..."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sango shouted jumping to her feet

"I couldn't just let him kill little Shippo" Kagome protested "and Inuyasha was there so I knew I wasn't in any danger"

"Fine, continue" Sango said calming down

"So I got taken back to his house where I met his brother, he looked like a human but they were brothers so I guess he was a demon to... or maybe a half demon... I don't know anyway Inuyasha came and saved me but it was two demons against him and it looked like he was losing so I grabbed this arrow that was laying around and Shippo turned into a bow for me and without really thinking about it I shot the arrow at the demon that didn't look like a person. I was just using it as a distraction to give Inuyasha a fair fight but something strange happened... as the arrow hit the demon there was a purple glow and he vanished, I don't remember much after that, I remember the brother coming after me and Inuyasha shouting something out then next thing I knew I was waking up in his arms near the road"

"You saw a purple glow from the arrow and the demon vanished when the arrow hit him?" Miroku asked

"Yeah"

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked

Miroku looked deep in thought for a few moments making everyone nervous.

"And the beads around Inuyasha's neck, you placed them there correct"

"Not something I like to remember but yes"

"What are you thinking monk?" Sango asked more sternly

"Tell me Kagome; is there any history of priestesses in your family?"

"No"

"Very odd indeed"

"Anyone else not know what he's on about?" Rin asked

"What you did dear Kagome is create a sacred arrow, an arrow that can only be created by a priestess, and the beads could only be controlled by a priestess, it would appear you have some priestess powers hidden"

Sango and Rin turned away from Miroku and looked towards Kagome.

"What no, that's not possible, I'm just under a spell, that's all, I'm not a priestess!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Why would anyone put a spell on you?" Miroku asked

"You don't think Kikyo did do you?" Sango asked

"No, it's not Kikyo; you are all going to think I'm crazy"

"That's ok Kagome, we already do" Rin smiled

"Well I think... I think it was Kohana..."

"Who?" Sango and Rin asked

"The priestess that died 500 years ago?"

"Yeah..."

"That seems unlikely"

"I've been having these strange dreams lately... they seem so real and just before... when you got here Rin, I had a dream and she was there. She told me that it wasn't a dream, it was a spell..."

"Is it possible?" Sango asked turning towards Miroku

"I have never heard of it but that doesn't mean it's impossible... I just don't see how when she lost her powers and was killed"

"That's not true, she was saved by a demon" Kagome corrected

"But that has never been mentioned before... people have suspected but it's never been proven"

"Well I know for certain..."

_I spun around on the chair and pulled out the yellow envelop from my desk then opened it, I flipped through the pages until I came to the one I was looking for. I spun around again and looked at everyone, they were all looking at me, Rin was waiting like this was all a good story book, Miroku was curious and Sango looked both confused and worried._

"When I first woke up I didn't have many memories about what happened, I remember being with my sister and then being hurt but I didn't remember she was the one that hurt me. When the demon walked into the room I thought he kidnapped me, I yelled at him, I told him to take me back but he wouldn't. When I tried moving I was in pain, my back hurt, that's when I remembered being underground.

'What happened to me?'

'You don't remember?'

'I remember being underground...'

'You were buried, considered dead but I could still hear your heartbeat'

'So you bought me here to help me?'

'You saved my life I was returning the favour'" Kagome read out "see she was saved"

"What is that you have there?"

"It's her diary" I said handing it to him "its recently typed up I think"

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh I got it from Toga, I'm not sure how he got it but he gave it to me"

"Toga?" Rin and Sango asked while Miroku flipped through the pages

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, I went over to their house a few days ago to study and well I ended up talking to his father about this story, he knew a lot about it, I guess he was friends with the demon or something" Kagome shrugged

"You went to their house?" Rin asked "and you didn't tell us!"

"I guess it slipped my mind, with Ayame's party and all"

"Tell me Kagome, have you read all this yet?" Miroku asked cutting in

"No... Why?"

"No reason" he smirked

"Spill it monk, what do you know?"

"I believe I know how Toga came to own this diary"

"How?" Kagome asked

"Now, now, I don't want to ruin the ending for you after all it was given to you" he said handing it back

"So tell me... what does Toga look like? Inuyasha or Sesshomaru?" Rin asked trying to be casual

"Hmmm I guess I would say Sesshomaru" Kagome answered after thinking for a bit "he has smiler strikes to Sesshomaru and the same kind of ears but his hair is in a long pony tail instead of out but his personality is COMPLETELY different"

"Wait, a long pony tail... a silverish white right?"

"Yeah"

"That's the guy... I saw with Kaede"

"Well he said he was friends with priestess..."

"But don't you think it's a bit strange..."

"Anyone want to fill us in?" Sango asked

"A few nights ago there was some strange guy with Kaede but when they saw me there they stopped talking and Kaede wouldn't tell me about it, all I heard was the mention of Kagome. Then he other night when Sesshomaru was giving me a lift home he was there again and they mentioned Kiyoko and Kohana then they said something about a spell taking place soon"

"And I start having priestess powers then some priestess from 500 years ago tell me they're not dreams, their spells!"

"This is all extremely strange" Miroku said "perhaps you are under a spell..."

"I never thought I would ask you this but... but can you... Miroku can you get rid of it?"

"It can be dangerous, and I don't even know what the spell is"

"I don't care! I just want to be a normal human again"

"Kagome I won't do it"

"If you don't then I'll have no choice" she said standing

"What are you going to do?" Rin asked concerned

"I'll go to Kikyo, she will do it"

"KIKYO!" both Rin and Sango shouted

"Kagome you can't"

"I'm sorry Rin but if Miroku won't help me then I have to"

"Kikyo won't do it either, you're wasting your time" Miroku pointed out

"Obviously you don't know Kikyo" Sango sighed

"But she is smarter than to do something so foolish, it might kill her!"

"And that's exactly why she will do it" Kagome added in

_I went to leave the room when I was suddenly on the ground, I tried to move but there was something on top of me. I managed to turn around to see what was on top of me, I was surprised to see Rin on me, if anything I would of guessed Sango._

"Rin?"

"I won't let you go!"

"Rin get of me" I said wiggling

_I had nearly gotten free when next thing I knew Sango had joined in, after a while of struggling I was eventually tied to my chair and unable to move._

"Come on guys let me go"

"Not until you promise not to go to Kikyo" Sango said

"Ok I promise"

"Not until we believe you that you're not going to Kikyo" Rin corrected

"I still don't think Kikyo would do it"

"Fine you want proof, Kagome show him" Sango demanded

"No! And even if I was going to my hands are tied!"

"Fine then I will"

"Sango no! Don't you dare"

"Sango wait" Rin said holding her arm "Miroku if we can proof to you that Kikyo is a danger to Kagome then will you try and help her?"

"... very well then"

"Kagome? What do say?"

"... Fi... fine"

Rin let go of Sango's arm and sat back as Sango untied Kagome.

"And don't you even think about running away" she warned

"I won't" Kagome sighed, she knew she couldn't win against Sango

Once Sango had untied Kagome she stood back and allowed Kagome to stand. Kagome was facing Miroku when she started to unbutton her shirt, Miroku's face turned red and he quickly turned away. Once the first two buttons were undone she pulled on the materiel over her right shoulder until you could see the skin just under her collar bone and above her chest.

"It's ok Miroku" Rin giggled

Miroku turned back around and saw what Kagome had kept hidden under clothes, it was a scar, and it was fairly large and was a strange shape. Before Miroku had a chance to ask anything Kagome started talking.

"It happened around 3 years ago... not long after I first enrolled at school... it was my fault really..." she said buttoning up her shirt

"What happened?" Miroku asked

"Kikyo that's what!" Sango growled

"And it wasn't your fault Kagome" Rin calmly added in

"Guys, let me tell him"

"Fine" they both mumbled

"I was walking around the school one day... I was a little lost... anyway I came across the priestess building and Kikyo was there, it was the first time I had ever met her. There were other people there to, Asuna and Evangeline, they were doing... something, it looked like they were trying to kill each other to me..."

"Wouldn't surprise me if they were, you know I heard that..."

Rin was cut off when Kagome started glaring at her, Rin smiled then zipped her lips with her fingers throwing away the imaginary key.

"Kikyo had just finished practicing her archery when she noticed me, she walked up to me and told me that I was in the priestess building. We talked for a bit and everything seemed fine enough, she was even kind of... nice... but then when she introduced me to the other two things got bad. They said we looked like twins, Kikyo got angry after that, no matter how much I tried to tell them we were related and that I wasn't a priestess they wouldn't change their minds"

"After a little while Kikyo stormed off and I went after her to find out if she was ok... I didn't realise she was practicing shooting and well when I called out her name I startled her and she accidently let go of the arrow. It was my own fault, I should of waited until she had shot her arrow and I shouldn't of called out to her like that..."

"She shot you?"' Miroku asked

"Yeah... but she didn't mean to I'm sure"

"What happened after she shot you?"

"I don't know... I don't remember much. I guess she went and got help because I woke up in the hospital"

"No do you see monk, we won't let her go to Kikyo, right Rin?"

"Right"

"Kagome I believe you should finish that story and then decide what you want to do" Miroku said standing

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kagome asked

"I believe it will be of some help" he grinned "no Sango dear would you be so kind as to drive me back home?"

"I'm not leaving Kagome, she will go do something stupid I know she will"

"I won't... I won't go to Kikyo" Kagome said with her head down

"Come on monk, let's go, Rin you coming?"

"Yeah... ok, be careful right Kagome, we still don't know what's going on"

"I'll be fine Rin, I promise"


	24. Chapter 24

'It's nearing winter now, i remembered winter back home, I would pester Kikyo to play with me, she would always say no but we would end up playing anyway. I had grown to accept that I won't see my family or friends again, even though it was my own choice it was still hard. Sometimes I would wake up in the night screaming but that happened less and less now.'

'This castle isn't too bad, I do get lonely sometimes and whenever I want to leave the castle I have to have someone with me for my own protection. I often left to pick flowers and herbs, I may not be a priestess but I still knew basic medicine. Sometimes when I'm lying in bed my past feels like a dream, I don't want to forgot them, that scares me more than death itself. I have often thought about asking to go back but every time I try I feel like I can't breathe.'

'The snow falls harder every day now, sometimes it goes up to my waist! So I spend most of my time walking around the castle. I don't talk to my savour that much, I still don't even know his name, every time I go to ask he vanishes. It was on a practically stormy, snowy day that I got up my courage. There was a blizzard outside and even though he was a strong demon he couldn't battle the wether. So here I was, standing outside his door, I knew he would have known I was there but still I just stood there. We had barely said two words to each other since I remembered, I don't know why, sometimes I think he regrets saving me other times I think it's because he is giving me space or time to sort out my own feelings but I can't be sure why'

'With a shaky hand I reached out and knocked, the sound echoed around the building making it sound empty.'

'Come in'

'His voice sounded louder, scarier, I knew it was because of the empty house but it didn't stop my body from shaking. I pushed the door opened and walked into the room a little, he was standing at the edge of his room overlooking the land, before he managed to turn around I bowed in respect.'

'You don't need to do that' he said turning around

'Despite your words you are a lord and a demon...'

'Does that matter to you? That I am a demon and a lord?'

'I... of course...'

'Hmpf'

He was annoyed at me, I could tell that. In fact anyone would have been able to tell, only problem was I didn't understand why, I was treating him with respect so why was he made at me? Well I was going to find out soon enough'

'I'm sorry...'

'Excuse me?'

'I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry for whatever I have done but I came to tell you that I'm leaving so you can just forget about me!' I shouted running out of the room

'He could of caught me a lot faster than he did but I guess it was shock from what I said or maybe he knew what was going to happen next. I had only just made it outside the castle when I ran into someone, if I had been looking where I was going then maybe I could of avoided it but here I was with tears streaming down my face sitting on the cold floor with snow soaking my hair.'

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine'

'I didn't bother looking up at them; I didn't want to, I was ashamed of the state I was in. I had always been the emotional one in the family but it was more rage then tears. A head reached down to me, at first glance it looked human but then I noticed the claws.'

'I'm sorry' I said bowing my head

'Well this is a first' he laughed 'most people try to kill me not bow'

'Kill you?'

'I looked up at him, he had bright red hair tied in a ponytail, he was also wearing a samurai outfit, that was odd to me. His eyes were brown and looked human enough, the only clue was his claws and most other people might not even notice something like that.'

'Tell me, you weren't running away were you? In this storm?'

'Oh well I... yes' I said with a sigh 'I don't know what came over me, I just...'

'You have to be Kohana right?'

'How do you know my name?'

'I have heard about you, you're the priestess that saved the demon lord, I got endless pleasure out of that. You also lost your powers but still weren't afraid of demons, you still tried to help them, I was told you often got hurt by them'

'A few small scratches' I shrugged

'We talked for a little bit, I was still just sitting in the snow but he had gone from standing to sitting down with me. As we talked I found out more about him, he was a half demon called Fakir, his mother was a full wolf demon and his father was a samurai. I told him about my own family, about my sister and mother and about the priestess academy but I didn't tell him about what Kiyoko did. Even though I found it easy talking to him and he was kind I just didn't want others to know my own sister killed me, no matter the reason.'

'Ah I see you two have met but do you really think it's a good idea to be sitting in snow?'

'It's not that bad out here actually, a lot colder in the mountains'

'Yes but we have a human here now'

'we went inside and I warmed up, I found out they were good friends, it was strange seeing him so relaxed, he was never like that around me. During the night I slipped away leaving them alone, I was about to climb into bed when I heard someone at my door.'

'May I come in?'

'Of course' I smiled at Fakir

'Were we boring you?'

'No, I just... I thought you could use some time alone'

'There's another reason'

'... He is never that relaxed around me'

'Because you're not relaxed around him'

'What?'

'You're too formal, were you like that when you first met?'

'Well no...'

'There you go, problem solved, now goodnight'

'I stayed up all night, well not all night; the moon was high in the sky by the time I left my warm bed. I couldn't forget about what Fakir had said, he was right, I have never once cared about a persons or demons status, I have always treated them like family.

'You should be in bed'

'I have been looking for you actually'

'Me?'

'Yes, I wanted to apologize, I haven't been myself, forgive me?'

'Of course... is that all?'

'No... I want... I want to know your name...'

'My name? You know my name don't you?'

'No...'

'Oh my... well how rude of me it's...'

"Where's the rest!" Kagome shouted in a panic "what's the demons name! WHY IS THERE NO MORE!"

Kagome slammed her hands down on her desk and tried desperately, and failed, to grab the things that fell to her floor. With a sigh she bent down to pick them up only to see the canister.

"I'd forgotten about this"

Kagome pulled it out and opened it tipping the contents onto the floor in front of her. There was a scroll and the necklace, she picked up the necklace and looked at it, even though it was old it was still pretty, then Kagome looked at the paper. There was a painting of the necklace and just as Kagome had thought something was missing, on the drawing there was a pinkish purple pearl looking ball in the middle. The necklace in her hands had a missing place where that stone should have been. The next piece of paper had writing on it.

"The shikon jewel... grandfather tells this story all the time" she sighed board "well it's still a pretty necklace"

Thinking it was nothing more then a prop Kagome put the necklace on then put the sheets back into the cylinder but there was one left that she didn't look at. She gasped at the sheet of paper, it was another painting but this time of two people, two people that looked awfully familiar to her.

"That's... that's... Toga... and, and m... no it can't be me, this is really ol... Kohana... Toga knew Kohana, that's how he had the diary, he knew her so he must know what's going on!"

Kagome grabbed hold of her backpack and placed the painting and the diary into it then with a quick note to her mum she left the house.

"_All this time, it's so obvious, why didn't I see it before? But why does she look like me and why am I suddenly getting powers? No Toga will have the answers and if he won't tell me then ill, ill... ill what? Yell at the strong powerful demon?"_

Kagome slowed from her run to a walk, she really hadn't thought this through.

"_I guess I'll just ask and hopes he tells me... now where was their house?"_

_I had found myself in another part of town, I wasn't sure how I had gotten there exactly but I was nowhere near my or their house, I couldn't even see theirs!. I was wondering around aimlessly when I found myself in on a dirt road surrounded by trees._

"_Now where am i?"_

_I went to grab my mobile to call someone only to notice it was gone, I sighed as I remembered leaving it on my desk._

"_Great, now what?"_

Instead of staying in one place like most people would do, or even back trace her steps Kagome continued to follow the path until she came to a house.

* * *

Just to answer a question it takes me a while to update cause well I'm actually working on a few stories at once, i have this one, my new Rin one, my old miku one and I'm actually working on one of my own creations for a contest and well that has been my maid priority lately... also i don't get much time to write, just not enough hours in the day... wish i could spend more time on this one, it's one i really like *sigh* time is a curl thing.

Anyway i can't promise anything but probably in a couple of weeks (when my contest story is done) I'll be able to update this heaps more faster than i have be *crosses fingers* i hope.


	25. Chapter 25

The house was old and starting to show signs of wear, it didn't look like anyone was living here or had lived here in a while.

"Kagome?"

"Oh hi Kohaku, what are you doing out here?"

"This is where I practice... what are you doing here? I thought Sango was visiting you"

"She was, I mean did, I just had things to do... does anyone live here?"

"Nah, it's been abounded for ages now"

"Why is there a house out here? There's nothing around here is there?"

"You can see most of the town from here"

"All I see is trees" Kagome said looking around

"Here I'll show you"

Kagome followed Kohaku up a large hill; it was like they were climbing the trees. Once they were on top Kagome could see nearly all of the city. It was a quick flash but enough for Kagome to remember, for a spilt second she saw a small town with fields and huts instead of a city with cars and tall buildings.

"_What was that?"_

"It's a pretty cool view right, I guess whoever made this hut wanted a view of the town that would have been there"

"It would have been pretty hidden to, with all the trees around"

"So what are you doing here anyway? No one ever comes out here"

"I was just walking around..."

"_And I just happened to come across a hut that looks over the town then I get a stupid flash of a village! There's no this is all coincidence"_

"Well I guess I should be going, bye Kohaku"

_I walked away from him but not in the direction we came, I knew I should have been going the other way but my legs just seemed to move on their own._

"That's the wrong way!" Kohaku shouted out

"Don't worry I know where I'm going"

"_Apparently"_

"But that leads to the demons house..."

It was too late Kagome was too far away and didn't hear Kohaku, he wanted to run after her but she seemed to know about it all. Kagome continued walking until she found her way to a large house that she recognized straight away.

"_The Taisho house... of course"_ she sighed

She had made her way to the door and knocked on it, Kagome had half expected Inuyasha or Toga even to be there before she had a chance to knock. The door opened and Izayoi was standing there with an apron on and a mixing spoon in one hand.

"Kagome, what brings you here?" she smiled friendly

"Oh well... I actually came to see if Mr Taisho was home..."

"Oh I'm sorry dear you just missed him but please come in, he shouldn't be too long"

"Thankyou"

Kagome followed Izayoi to the kitchen where she was making a cake, after a few minutes Kagome was helping Izayoi.

"So I hear you and my son are getting close"

"Inuyasha? Yeah I guess so" she shrugged "he's a nice enough guy... or demon"

"That is not something I often hear about him" she laughed "but you seem to bring out the best in him"

"We fight mostly"

"exactly, he doesn't fight with others, just ignores them but you, well I have never seen him so fond of someone before in fact just the other night him and Sesshomaru were arguing..."

"What are you doing here" Sesshomaru said coldly

"I'm waiting for..."

"She is a guest in this house Sesshomaru"

"You filthy humans make a mockery of this house"

"If you hate humans so much then stay away from Rin" Kagome glared back

"You can't stop me human"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that"

Kagome could feel it, the hidden power building inside of her; it was like nothing she had felt before. Sesshomaru could also slightly feel it, it took him by surprise but he would never admit that.

"So it's true, you do have some power but still you will never be a match for me" he said walking away

Once he was gone Kagome started to calm down and feel extremely dizzy, she lent on the bench holding her head breathing slowly trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just... a little..."

Before she had a chance to finish that sentence she had already passed out hitting the floor.

'Kagome, Kagome, you have to open your eyes Kagome'

'I'm so tired'

'It's ok Kagome, I'm with you'

'Who are you?'

'It's me, Kohana'

'No, I'm not... you have the wrong... I'm not...'

'You are the one Kagome, you must fix it, you're the only one who can'

'Fix... wh... at?'

'Awaken Kiyoko, awaken your sister'

"Kagome! Kagome wake up, oh please wake up" a panicked voice called

Her eyes started to flutter open; she was lying on the kitchen floor with her head on Izayoi's lap.

"Oh thank god you're ok"

"I'm sorry to worry you"

As Kagome tried to sit up her head started to ach.

"Don't try to move too much"

"Izayoi, may I ask you something?"

"Of course dear"

"How old is Inuyasha?"

"He is 150, give or take a few years" she chuckled lightly

"... but you're human... how..."

"Toga gave me his life"

"I don't... understand, how did he..."

"it's a spell my dear, for as long as he lives I live, for as long as we remain together I live, as long as we love each other I live"

"Your life is his life?"

"That's right"

"To spend an eternity with the one you love... but what about your own parents? Watching them... I could never"

"It was hard but for as long as Toga is with me I'll be ok"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted running into the room

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha"

"But I thought... I mean you... why are you on the ground?"

"I fell over" she lied

Kagome stood up and this time wasn't stopped, she straightened out her clothes and went over to her backpack and grabbed hold of the straps.

"I should get home, could you tell Toga that I was looking for him?"

"Of course dear but your welcome to stay..."

"I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Be safe Kagome"

"Goodbye Izayoi, Inuyasha"

"You're leaving!" Inuyasha shouted

"Yes, I'll see you at school"

"But..."

"Inuyasha I need you help with something, won't you help your poor mother?"

This gave Kagome the chance to slip away, once Inuyasha noticed she was gone he was going to go after her but Izayoi stopped him.

"Leave her be Inuyasha, she needs some time alone and I need to have a talk with you"

His ears flattened, it was an automatic response for when his mother said those words like that, it is never good for him.

"Tell me son what is you intentions with Kagome?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"I know you care for her but you mustn't forget that you are a demon, half or not you will still be stronger, faster and live to be much older than her"

"I'm not planning on marrying the girl mum" he muttered

"I'm not saying you are going to, I'm asking if you're papered to protect her with your life"

"What?"

"I know more than your father thinks, I know who she is and I know the tales. I have been around for a long time Inuyasha and I have spent most of that time in this house" she smiled

"What tales?"

"He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That fool" she muttered "Inuyasha you must be careful, there is a past connected to that girl and to you"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I have to stay with her, she is special" he rolled his eyes walking away

"How can he fight something so strong?" she asked herself once he was gone

"He will be fine; he has already got my sword working once"

"Oh Toga, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough"

"I worry for him, he is my only son"

"I know dear, I worry for him to that's why I'm going to officially hand my sword to him"

"But Sesshomaru..."

"I know, he will receive tenseiga, a sword that cannot kill"

"He won't be happy"

"He must learn his own power, to give up on mine and find his own; maybe that little girlfriend of his will help him do that"

"Girlfriend... another demon?"

"No, it's a human girl" he laughed "like father like son eh"

"_What human is foolish enough to approach him?"_


	26. Chapter 26

**I havent done a Rin and Sesshomaru chap in a while and well i was getting a bit sick of kagome and blah blah blah so i decided to take a little brake from it and do a Rin chap =)**

* * *

"Please?" Rin begged running after Sesshomaru

"No" Sesshomaru flatly said walking faster

"But why not?"

"Because I said so"

"That's not an answer" she pouted

They had reached Sesshomaru's car, he was about to open the door when Rin managed to squiz her way through and stop him. She lent on his car looking up at him with the saddest face she could muster.

"It's just one night"

"No"

"It's because Kagome's going to be there isn't it? I thought you to were getting along now"

"I will never be friends with humans; I have told you that before"

"But I thought... we.. were friends" she said with sniffles and tears

"What are you doing?"

"Fine if you won't come then I'll just find some other guy who will" Rin said storming off

Sesshomaru ignored her and got into his car and drove off, Rin was a little sad that he didn't stop her and agree to go but she decided that he would pay for it.

"I'm guessing by your expression he said yes?" Kagome sighed

Rin had just walked over to Sango's car with a grin at her plan.

"He said no" she smiled

"And... you're... happy?"

It took Sango and Kagome a while to realise what that smile was that had been spread from ear to ear.

"Don't tell me you're going to do something" Kagome groaned

"Of course she is, it wouldn't be Rin if she didn't"

"I'll teach him to say no to me" she smirked "Sango do you think you could drop me off somewhere?"

"Yeah sure, hop in. Kagome do you need a lift?"

"No it's ok... I have to do something first, I'll see you guys tonight"

"Ok, be careful, I'm just a phone call away if you need me"

"I'll be fine Sango"

Sango and Rin drove of leaving Kagome alone; she waited until they were completely gone before running back towards the school. It was something she had meant to do all day but never got the courage to do but now that the day was over and nearly everyone was gone she decided it was time. She ran through the school until she came to the building near the back, the building she hadn't been to in 3 years.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Umm I was wondering... are there any... priestesses still here?"

"Priestess Kikyo is still here"

"_Why did it have to be her?"_

"Did you need help with something?"

"Oh no... I was just trying to find out about priestesses so I thought 'hey why not go ask a real one' so here I am" she laughed nervously

"Well Kikyo is just finishing up her archery so if you like you can come in and wait"

"... I don't want to disturb her" Kagome mumbled turning away "I'll come back another time"

"_Well that didn't work"_ she sighed walking away

Kagome had made it to the car park which was completely empty now expect for teacher cars.

"_Well I guess I should head home now"_

"Thanks for the lift Sango"

"No problem... so what is this place?"

"You don't know! It's only the best place in the world!"

"I'll take your word for it" she laughed "well I have to go, are you right to get home?"

"I'll be fine, see you tonight Sango"

"Bye then"

Rin waved as Sango drove off then once the car was nothing more than a speck in the distance she turned around to the huge tent behind her. Rin walked up towards the tent, she watched as the signs spun around in their cases 'Beauty and the Beast, Showing 28th of November to the 4th of December, Book Now'.

"_That's a few months away so he shouldn't be busy"_ Rin thought happy

She skipped towards the tent and went around the back to where the training rooms were, she went into the room where she guessed everyone would be.

"Hello" she called out bursting into the room

"Ahh!"

The sound of someone falling could be heard then the sound of something muttering. Rin pulled her hand down and placed it behind her back and smiled weakly. She had interrupted everyone during practice.

"Sorry Sora..."

From the ground Sora bent her back so she was looking at Rin upside down.

"Oh hello Rin" she rolled over until she was kneeling "what brings you here?"

"Well I was hoping Leon would have a few minutes to spare"

"Sora needs a rest so we can talk"

"I don't need a rest, I can do it" she shouted standing

"Fine then you can practice until you can do this scene perfectly"

"Right!"

Sora went back to practicing while Leon led Rin outside.

"What is it you need?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"I am busy every night"

"Well do you think you could take a few minutes of to come to a party with me?"

"A party? On a Monday night?"

"It's a priestess and demon thing, gran is making me go"

"What about your friends from school?"

"They are all bringing dates"

"I'm sure you could find a date to if you wanted"

"I had one... but he said no and well you're the only person I could think of that would be perfect to go with"

He raised his brow and looked down at Rin.

"You're the only person I know that's not from my school and can handle himself. Please Leon, ill owe you BIG time"

"And what do you have that I could possibly want"

"I could get Mermaid Melody to play in your show" Rin smiled

"Nice try, we are doing beauty and the beast, not the little mermaid"

"Well what do you need then?"

"I need nothing"

"Surely there is something! Please I'll do anything"

"You're an actor right?"

"Yeah..."

"How are you at being a clown?"

"A clown?"

"We need someone to help keep the kids entertained during brakes" he smirked

"I'll do it!"

"Very well then, keep your dates free from the..."

"I know, the 28th to the 4th, I read the sign. The party is at 8 so I'll see you at 7:30 when you pick me up kay" Rin smiled running off

"So Rin what time are the girls coming by?" Kaede asked during dinner

"Oh there not... Sango and Miroku are going there together, I think there a couple now, no one really knows"

"And what about Kagome then? Is she going to make an appearance this time?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to meet us there because she had a surprise for us"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what she was on about"

"So it's just me and you tonight, or did you invite that demon fellow"

"What demon? I'm not friends with any demons... well I am but not CLSOE friends"

"It's ok; you should know better, I do not mind demons like your parents did"

Rin frowned; she hated it when Kaede talked about her parents like that. She remembers the arguments her parents and Kaede would get into about school, her parents wanted her to go to a normal school but Kaede insisted she went to Seiiki. For a while there Rin would spend half a year in one school then the other half in the other, it wasn't until her parents died that she stayed at Seiiki.

"They were just worried for my safety" Rin muttered

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go and get ready Leon will be here soon to pick me up" she dumped her dishes into the sink before bounding up the stairs to her room

It was a priestess and demon party, an old fashion thing, a get together for priestesses and demon to make sure everything is in order on both ends, most of the kids from school will be getting dragged there by their parents. Because of the type of party it was Rin pulled out her kimono, it was a yellow and orange patch one with a green sash and some green circles on it. She felt weird wearing it, it was old, no one wore things like this anymore, expect for festivals and even then they weren't proper kimonos, but as long as everyone else was wearing the same type of thing she could live with it.

"_I wonder what Leon is going to wear..."_

At 7:30 Rin heard a car pull up, she looked outside the window and saw a limo there and out got what at first glance reminded her of Sesshomaru but it was Leon. She was just closing her door when she heard Leon knocking, she ran down the stairs and answered it before Kaede could.

"I'm going now"

"Wait just a minute Rin; I want to meet this Leon"

Rin sighed and opened the door allowing him to enter the house, Rin didn't know whether to laugh or be shocked at what he was wearing. Leon was wearing an outfit that was a cross between a pirate and a samurai.

"Leon, Kaede"

"It's lovely to meet you" he bowed

"You look familiar... do you go to school with Rin?"

"No, but you may have seen me in posters, I am the star at Kaleido Stage"

"I see, and what brings you to this event?"

"Rin asked me to escort her, and as a gentleman I never turn down a lady"

"_What has gotten into him?"_

"Well this has been fun but we really must be going"

"Yes, well I shall see you both there then"

Rin pulled Leon out the door and towards the limo; he opened the door for her and waved to Kaede before hoping in himself. Once they were driving Rin burst out laughing, she had been holding it in since she saw him.

"What are you wearing?"

"My great, great grandfather was a great samurai in the old days"

"No he wasn't"

"But he is tonight"

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea"_

Once they were parked Leon held the door opened for Rin and allowed her to get out. After she was out of the car she looked around for her friends and for Sesshomaru, she managed to spot Sango and Miroku but Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where nowhere to be found.

"Come on ill introduce you to some of my friends" Rin smiled wrapping her arm around Leon's

They walked over towards Sango and Miroku, Sango was in her demon slayer uniform with what looked like a giant boomerang next to her, she also had a sword on her belt. Miroku was in the traditional monk outfit with a staff, Kirara was also there sitting next to Sango.

"Hello!" Rin called out waving

"Oh hi Rin" Sango said facing her "who's your friend?"

"This is Leon, Leon this is Sango, Miroku and that is Kirara"

"Hello" Sango smiled

"I thought you were coming with Sesshomaru"

"Nope, I decided to bring Leon, he's never been to one of these things before"

"Actually Rin I have, these festivals are held every year"

"Festival..." Sango and Miroku said looking t each other

Rin burst out laughing making Leon confused, not that he would show it.

"I'm sorry Leon; I forgot you don't know about what really goes on here"

"What do you mean?"

"... I wonder if it's ok to tell him..."

"You would have to take it up with the counsel" Sango said

"And then he has to take the vow" Miroku added

"And of course then there is the test to see if he can keep the secret"

"Ah yes, the torcher preparations"

"What... are you two... on about?" Rin asked nervous

This time it was Sango and Miroku's turn to laugh.

"That's mean you guys" Rin pouted "don't listen to them Leon, there just joking"

"So what is this secret anyway?"

"it's not really a secret, it's just during the festival demons, priestesses, slayers and humans all have a meeting, only the most respected of each are allowed to attend"

"I see, they why do you go?"

"Because Kaede is a respected priestess, Sango is part of the slayer tribe, Miroku is from a famous monk family, and Kagome... hey where is Kagome?"

"We haven't seen her" Sango said

"If she doesn't hurry up she is going to be late..."

"Maybe she isn't going to show up again"

"No she promised this time"

"Well anyway we better get going, it's going to start soon" Miroku said

Miroku walked side by side while Rin held onto Leon's arm. They reached a large building and walked up the stairs, inside there was a line of people waiting to enter, once they were at the desk they gave their names and walked through the door where they were announced. Rin had hoped Sesshomaru was there so he could see her walking in with another but he was nowhere in sight, Kagome however was only they didn't recognize her.

"Hey guys" she called out

"Is that... Kagome?" Sango asked

"I think so" Miroku answered

"Why is she dressed like a priestess?" Rin asked

Kagome run over to them with someone following behind her.

"Everyone this is Shippo, Shippo this is Sango, Miroku, Rin and sess... wait you're not Sesshomaru"

"I'm Leon"

"Oh, I'm Kagome" she smiled

"_He looks a little bit like Sesshomaru... what is Rin planning?"_

"He's so cute!" Rin squealed

"He's going to be going to our school starting tomorrow; I just finished getting him registered"

"What year are you going to be in?" Rin asked kneeling down

"7th year elementary" he said proud

"Same as Kohaku" Sango said

"Who's Kohaku?" Shippo asked

"He's my younger brother; he should be around here somewhere... probably with father"

They were walking around looking for Sango's family when they heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru being announced. Rin and Kagome where the first to turn around with the rest following, Toga was dressed in heavy armour with some kind of fluff on one shoulder as well as two swords hanging from his side with another on his back. Next to him was Izayoi, she was wearing a pinkish kimono with many layers underneath. Behind them was Inuyasha wearing a red kimono looking extremely bored and next to him was Sesshomaru dressed in mostly white other than the red flowers on his shoulders and the yellow and purple belt around his middle, like Toga he also had a fluff thing over one shoulder.


End file.
